Needles&Thread
by Asenva
Summary: Inuyasha is training to be a pro designer with the help of Miroku, Sango, and his well dressed brother. But can they convince a hardcore university girl named Kagome to be their model? What strings will they get tangled in Needles and Thread?
1. The 'Freaks'

AN: Hi everybody! I'm here again with a fresh new idea for a story. If you have ever read the manga Paradise kiss you will find the similarities, if not just sit back and enjoy. I set it up in modern Tokyo where the races consist of you regular humans and then the demons too, so it can make it a bit easier to have our hanyou friend walk down the street. Ok then I hope you enjoy the story and send me some reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….TT

Rating: PG

Needles & Thread

Prologue: The 'Freaks'

* * *

'Too many, way too many people here….' Kagome thought to herself almost in disgust.

Her and her mom just recently moved to Tokyo and still couldn't get over the fact on how many people could fit into such a small place. And today would just be one of those normal days at her normal Prep school in her normal life. She always walked by herself past the numerous people going on with their busy lives. It was right then when she was walking she bumped into someone. She actually collided with him.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry miss...guess I wasn't looking where I was go-" The young man paused and helped her to her feet.

"It's ok..." She began while dusting her clothes off and that was when she looked at who she had bumped in to. It took her everything not to stare at him. He was wearing a black shirt that had tears and wholes in it with a red shirt underneath it. He wore black dusty pants with boots. And his face was what caught her attention the most. He had jet black hair that was tied into a short pony tail in the back. Two silver circlets hung from his left ear and on his right hung a single one. His shocking blue eyes were locked onto her and a small smile was starting to form on his lips.

'Omg...I'm going to get robbed or-or worse...this guy is a total punk...' She thought.

"Your gorgeous ya know." The punk said with a wink.

"Uh uh ...well heh..I have to get going now..." Kagome said with a plastered smile trying to escape from him.

"Hey wait." He said still following her.

'Mobbed and raped, mobbed and raped, mobbed and raped…' Kagome's mind kept on chanting as he then grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry gotta go." Kagome said urgently wrenching her wrist back and then practically running away from him.

"Hey! Heyy! Sess stop her!" He called out to someone in the crowd.

'This is definitely not my day-' She though closing her eyes tight hoping It was a dream when…

"Gotcha." A low voice said as arms encircled around her waist. She looked up and in an instant she felt faint. The woman was beautiful…if it wasn't for the fact that her voice was way too low and she was actually a he!

"Good job Sesshoumaru." The punk said.

Drifting, drifting…darkness and she was out for the count.

"This girl doesn't look well…do you think that we should bring her to Inuyasha?" Sesshomau said now holding the limp body in his arms.

"Yeah…it looks like we got a little too carried away eh?" Miroku said scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Something warm was on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes and everything was blurry.

"Are you alright?" A soft voice said.

'An angel? ' Kagome's foggy mind tried to strain.

"…yes…" Kagome said trying to focus on the girl. All she could make out was an outline of white and a girl with very long brown hair wearing something blue.

"Thank goodness!" She smiled.

'Wait…angels…don't have…red highlights…' She shot straight up and looked around. It looked like a small shop with an old bar in the corner. It was a very clean place with a couple of sewing machines in on some tables and a pool table on the other side. There was some material here an there around the place and then she spotted them. The punk and the-the-the…she didn't even exactly know what to make of her-him.

"Oh my gosh I've been kidnapped!" She said with eyes wide open.

"No it's nothing like that." The girl in front of her said. She wasn't an angel at all; she was one of them too. Her coffee colored hair was striped with blood red highlights that reached the ends. She was wearing a periwinkle netted shirt with a black tank top underneath with a pleaded black skirt that had silver chains hanging around the waist.

"Please calm down, my name is Sango and him over there, he's Miroku and that is Sesshomaru. We are all designers for the Katori School of Art." Sango said while pointing them out.

"What?" Kagome said in total disbelief.

"Well at the moment we are designers in training but we are in desperate need of a model you see. And well when I saw you today I thought you were perfect." Miroku told her.

"What's your name?" Sango smiled.

"You people aren't serious right, I mean why? Look, I don't have time to play around or anything like that. I'm studying to be a doctor one day so I don't have time to 'hang out' with you guys so I must go." Kagome told them directly and already heading out the door.

"Play? You think we play. Well you know what, you can leave I don't care! We have dreams too you know!" Miroku said clenching his fists.

"Its okay Miroku, settle down." Sango said trying to calm him down. Kagome then walked out the door with out even glancing back.

'Crazy…those people are nuts.' Kagome said while walking up the steps. Apparently their 'shop' was just down the street from her Prep school. The door that held her in read, in a silver Italicized font, 'Shikon No Tama'.

"Me…a model…that's absurd." Kagome said out loud turning her heel and started off in the direction of her school completely lost in her thoughts.

* * *

"Man I hate pretty girls that are stuck up. I gotta tell you Inuyasha she was perfect but she wasn't considerate at all." Miroku said while sitting down at a sewing machine.

"But she was beautiful right?" Inuyasha said while sitting down at the couch.

"Yes she was Inu…but she is gone now." Sango said adjusting a mannequin. Inuyasha then reached down to pluck an unfamiliar brown leather bag with several key chains on it that was sitting right next to him.

"Hey Sess is this yours?" Inuyasha said half jokingly. Sesshoumaru glared back at him.

"No it is not. I believe it is that girl's school bag." Sesshoumaru said plainly.

"Hmm." Inuyasha muttered before opening it up and looking at wallet that was inside with a photo ID and name.

"Kagome Higurashi eh? It looks like you will be seeing us whether you like it or not." Inuyasha smirked.

* * *

AN: Soooo how was the prologue? Did ya like it huh huh huh? I hope that you will continue reading my story and send me reviews on what you think of it ok. Till next time.

-Princess Makoto


	2. To Be or Not to Be

AN: Okay so now I'm starting on chapter one for this little ficcy…I have no idea on how long I'll make it, I guess it's up to you guys and to see if you all like it or not. But yeah here is the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Rating: Pg-13

Needles and Thread

Chapter 1: To be or not to be

* * *

"And you have no idea Ms.Higurashi to where you homework might be?" A lady with horn rimmed glasses asked.

"No ma'am."

"Mrs. Naoki."

"No Mrs. Naoki, I believe I misplaced it."

"Incredible, you who wants to be a doctor, lost her homework, please be seated."

Kagome sat down, dread and embarrassment sweeping over her body. This was already the 4th time she had been confronted by a teacher, to state her reason to why she didn't have her homework. She sat in her miserable classroom receiving the disappointed looks from her teacher and then the bell rang to release the students for the day. The funny, well not too funny, thing was that for the life of her she couldn't think of where she left her bag that contained her homework.

'Maybe I dropped it on the way to school…no I'm sure I would have noticed that. Uh let's see…' Her mind was scanning the different things she did this morning that might have caused her to loose her bag. Deep in thought as she was passing out her school gate she was totally oblivious to the person that was trying to get her attention.

"Oi!"

'Well I didn't take a bus…'

"Hey!"

'Maybe I just left it at home?'

"Kagome Higurashi!"

Hearing hername being called pulled her out of her thoughts, and she turned to see a guy maybe her age leaning against her school's outer wall. He was also holding out a familiar school bag with her favorite key chains on it.

"Oh my gosh, my school bag." Kagome said walking over to the stranger.

He was a bit taller that she, wearing dark blue jeans and a midnight button up long sleeve shirt with the first three buttons undone. He had long silver hair that was to his waist with golden eyes that were revealing a smirk. The corner of his mouth was slightly turned up as he scanned her appearance. That's what stopped Kagome in her tracks.

"Ok I don't know why you have my bag or how you know my name, but I'm defiantly not going to do whatever you are thinking to get it back."

"Keh, you wish. And besides miss medical, you had a school ID in here." He dangled the bag.

"You were looking in my bag?" She shouted. Inuyasha just shrugged.

"Well whatever, can I just have my bag please." Kagome said holding out her hand. Instead of placing her bag in her hands he gave her a card. She gave him a quizzical look and then read the card.

'Shikon No Tama'

Explore the times

-Inuyasha

"It seems you left this bag with some of my people yesterday." He smiled at her. That's also when she noticed the little white triangles at the top of his head, which were his ears, he was a hanyou.

"No wonder, your one of them."

"You make us sound like we have a disease or something."

"Look I told them yesterday and I'm going to tell you…I'm not going to be a model for you ok? I have too much work to do, so if you would please give me back my bag so I can get on with my life."

"Riiiight, well if you are gonna have that kind of bitchy attitude there is no way in hell I'm going to give it back…not unless we set up some conditions."

"Yeah and what would those be?"

"Come for a ride with me and let me talk to you for a bit an then I swear I'll give your bag back and we won't bother you anymore. Deal?"

Now her mother was a very sensible woman and always taught Kagome that bets are not always good nor are they always in your favor, but at this point with her3assignmentsand essay in that bag, she was pretty desperate.

"Okay."

"Good, you're going to need this." He said leaning down to pick up a black helmet and handed it to her. He led her to the parking lot and then stopped at a black motorcycle with leather seats.

"You expect me…to ride this…with you? Look at me! I'm wearing my uniform!" Kagome said in shock. Inuyasha peered at her and took in her uniform top with matching pleaded skirt

"Well how bad do you want your bag?" Inuyasha said already getting on to the bike while holding the bag in front of him.

"Ughh…" She moaned and then got on the back and lightly held onto him while trying not to show too much.

"I swear to god if I get killed my mother is going to be suing your ass." She threatened.

"That's nice, now hold on." And with a roar of his engine they zoomed off with the med-to-be practically screaming the whole way.

After Kagome finished making Inuyasha deaf they arrived to their destination which Kagome realized was the Katori University.

"Holy shit I've never heard anyone scream as much as you. Have you ever been on a motorcycle before?" Inuyasha asked getting of his bike and grabbing the bag.

"No I haven't and I've never gone with a stranger either." Kagome said while trying to get off of the contraption.

"So why am I here anyway?" Kagome asked while following Inuyasha into the school.

"Please no talking until the tour is over." Inuyasha said sarcastically while leading her to a room that looked like a teacher's lounge. Inside there were little tables everywhere and at one of the tables sat a young man that looked way too good to be dressed for a guy. He had dark brown hair that was pinned up in a tight bun on his head with bangs that fell almost over his eyes. He smiled flinging his arms to the hanyou expecting a hug which the hanyou strongly avoided.

"Inu baby! It's just sooooo nice to see you hun!"

"Stay away from me Jakotsu, you weird freak or I swear I won't ever talk to you again."

"Aww now that's no way to talk to your teacher." Jakotsu said with a pout.

"Uh-huh, well I brought in a possible candidate and I was wondering if you could fix her up. Or do something with her." He said looking over to Kagome who now went into panic mode.

"Wha-What are you going to do with me?" She asked already backing up. Jakotsu grabbed her hand and gave it a pat.

"Come with me darling." He said smiling while dragging her off to another room that looked like a beauty parlor. She was seated in a chair in front of a mirror and Jakotsu spun her around so she and him both faced the mirror.

"This is your first time isn't it? I promise to be gentle." Jakotsu said lightly next to her while running his hands through her hair.

'What have I gotten myself into?' Kagome though while turning crimson.

"What do you want me to do to her?" Jakotsu asked the reflection of Inuyasha.

"Whatever you see fit." Inuyasha said waving a hand. With that Jakotsu spun her chair to face away from the mirror.

Expecting something bad to happen Kagome shut her eyes and bit her lip when she heard a snip. She opened her eyes and looked down to see a bit of her hair gracefully land to the floor. More and more snips were followed by that, and in matter of minuets she was spun back around and her eyes were open in shock. Her messy hair that had random strands every where, were now cleaned up and her bangs were cut evenly too. Studying didn't leave her enough time to do anything about her appearance. She was in total and complete shock, she looked a lot different.

"It's amazing what a hair cut can do eh?" Inuyasha asked standing next to her.

"Yes it is." She said struck for words.

"Okay Inu-chan, your next sweetie! Ohhhh I could cut off your cute little ears and love them for ever and ever and ever!" Jakotsu squealed grabbing a comb in one hand and scissors in the other.

"Sure and then you wake up." Inuyasha said while leading Kagome out of the room with her back to the parking lot.

Their next destination was the Shikon No Tama. Kagome wasn't very happy to return to the place but seeing as she made a deal she couldn't really avoid it.

"Oh well, well, well. Look what the hanyou dragged in. She is looking a bit better today isn't she Sango?" Miroku said noticing Kagome in the shop.

"Hi Kagome! Nice hair cut." Sango said waving at her from her work station. Apparently every one knew her name since they had her bag hostage.

"Uh hi." Kagome said rather embarrassed.

"I see you brought her back." Sesshomaru said from behind the counter where the bar once was. Today he was decked out in a purple shirt with tight...really tight black pants.

"Hey fluffy…jeeze today you look like a real fag." Inuyasha commented.

"There is nothing wrong with dressing nicely which is more that I can say about you." Sesshomaru held his head a little higher and then gave him a death glare.

"Well today we are going to have a talk and we will see what happens from there." Inuyasha said plopping himself down on the couch. Kagome took a seat that was furthest away.

"Okay so talk." Kagome said gaining back her senses.

"I know that yesterday you might have been overwhelmed. So I thought that it would be best if today I talked with you. Yes, we want you to be our model. We need one and our first competition is next week. I understand that you want to be a pharmacist-"

"Doctor." Kagome corrected.

"Whatever. But this isn't going to take up too much of your time. We only ask for a couple of hours after school and then whatever competitions we have on some of the weekends. Of course you will get paid for whatever modeling you do, so it's not like you are doing it for nothing. Another thing is that this modeling businessshould notaffect your position nor reputation as being a doctor. Since you are your own person it is entirely your decision. So how about it Ms.Higurashi? Would you be a model for the Shikon No Tama?" Inuyasha asked while the whole group started gathering around her.

'If only I were my own person…' Kagome thought sadly. Ever since she was a little girl her mother had asked her to be a doctor. Since her mother's family had nothing but their shrine as a source of income, they couldn't afford to send her to college. But she saved and saved so that one day perhaps her little girl could have that chance. She had always been told 'Kagome-chan one day you will be a doctor and make you mom real proud right?' or 'Once you're a doctor Kagome you will have so many opportunities in front of you.' But was that what Kagome really wanted, or was she just living the dream of her mother for her?

She was so lost. She didn't know what to think.

"Please…please let me think about it…" Kagome said rising to her feet. She could see some of the member's shoulders slump in disappointment.

"If you need time…we will give you time, we need a response in at least 2 days." Inuyasha said also getting up, and returning her school bag. They both walked to the door and Inuyasha led her out.

"Just remember Kagome, this is your choice and your choice alone." He said as he began to close the door. She looked at him trying to figure out what he meant by that.

'My choice…my choice alone….'

* * *

AN: So how was that….do you think she is going to be a model or not? By the way I felt sorry for Jakotsu so I had to have him in my story. He is just too funny. Well that's that. Read and review, tell me what you think. Later!

Princess Makoto


	3. Decisions

AN: I decided that it would be very cool to continue this fic over the other one that I have because the other one isn't going as good as I thought it would. I want to thank the people that reviewed. (It meant a lot to me ) If I get inspired again I might continue the other one, but in the mean time I think I'll stick with this one. So here it is chapter 2. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. There I said it.

Rating: PG-13

Needles and Thread

Chapter 2: Decisions

* * *

Kagome woke the next day to her alarm clock and the sunlight peeping through her curtains. She got out of her bed and took a long stretch. Kagome then continued to get ready for the day ahead of her. It was a Tuesday, which is not as bad as a Monday but just as boring. With her exams next week that meant she would have a lot of vigorous studying and nagging from her mother. That also meant that some how she would have to give her answer to the people at the Shikon No Tama. When was her life so complicated? Well for Kagome that was her life. 

"Mom I'm leaving already!" She called out into the kitchen as she was slipping her shoes on.

"She isn't here baka!" Souta, her little brother, commented while seated at the breakfast table eating cereal. Her mother was never there, she was always constantly working, but oddly enough she still found time to nag at her kids about school.

"Don't call me a baka…you baka!" Kagome said sticking her tongue out at him while closing the door.

* * *

Her classes went faster than a blink of an eye. And with that she took a walk to the library to study further. She was sitting there in the quiet library minding her own business when she noticed someone taking a seat across from her. She stole a glance and almost chocked on her air. There he sat with a small smile on his handsome face. He had a black cowboy hat on his head that was tilted forward covering a bit of his face. He was decked out in a red western looking shirt with blue jeans and a black belt with boots. If he wasn't such a jerk, he might have been drop dead gorgeous. 

"What are you doing here!" Kagome said practically rising out of her chair.

"Oye, keep it quiet, we are in a library you know." Inuyasha said coolly. Being reminded of where she was and noticing all the weird stares she was getting settled her down.

"What are you doing here? Are you stalking me now or what?" Kagome asked again a little more calmly.

"Keh, hardly. I'm just here to do some research." He said pointing to his books and magazines, more than half of them in French.

"You...speak French?" Kagome said looking at him seriously.

"Hell no. I just look at the pictures." He grinned as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I need to study so-"

"Oh please don't let me bother you." Inuyasha said smugly getting up and walking over to another table across from hers.

'I can't let him distract me...focus Kagome...focus.' With that set in her mind she began to concentrate more on her studies and less at the hanyou.

Time passed and her eyes were beginning to hurt and her stomach began to protest. She got up and looked over to see the cowboy was missing. She looked around the library a little, but is wasn't until she was in line returning her books that she spotted him from out of a window sprawled out under a tree with his books around him.

* * *

"Here. Are you hungry?" Kagome said holding out a little bag that had sandwiches in them. 

"Sure…it's not poisoned is it?" Inuyasha said delicately taking the package into his claws and sniffing it.

"No…it isn't. But thanks for the idea next time." Kagome said sitting down next to him.

"So do you study here after school everyday?" Inuyasha said putting one of the sandwiches into his mouth.

"Yup…ever since I was in grade school I've been studying here for finals and such, right after school." Kagome said thoughtfully picking up one of the sandwiches.

"How about you? Do you come here often?" Kagome asked biting into her sandwich.

"Nope, never, but I did kinda like it. I got some ideas for some stuff." Inuyasha said now picking at his food.

'I envy him a little…he finds this fun…studying and researching.' Kagome thought looking down at the grass.

"So Inuyasha…you want to be a professional designer right? Are you going to go pro? Do you have to get some sort of license? Do you have to take any finals?"

(by the way you do have to get a license)

"Uh no…not really…."

"Well then how do you become one?"

"Well you have to have a lot of talent and passion in what you are doing."

'I didn't mean that way…' Kagome thought while Inuyasha continued blabbing.

"You have to like it one hundred percent. I know that Miroku can be a real womanizer and a perv sometimes but once he has a needle in his hand it's pure art. Sango is the same but she has a creativity that no one can match. Sesshomaru can be a little weird but his fashion sense is better than any woman's." Inuyasha snickered at the last comment.

"If…if I had that kind of passion…maybe I would be able to fulfill my dreams or goals if I had any."

"Becoming a doctor isn't your goal?"

"Well…apparently to my mother it is. She brought me up thinking that you will have a zero percent chance of ever making it out in the real world if you don't come from a good college with a good job." Kagome said lacing her hands together on her knees while bringing them up to her chest.

"That's a load of crap."

"I know but that's how I have been raised, I don't like it either. If someone would come up to me and ask me what I would want to accomplish in life I would probably stare at them blankly, I would have no idea. Ugh I'm sorry, I shouldn't be spilling my problems out to you, I guess I'm just being dumb" Kagome said getting up and dusting her self off.

"You aren't being dumb, that's your life. But how can you ever be happy with living the life of some one else…you need to live your own life." Inuyasha said getting up and straightening his hat.

"Uh…thanks. Um well I'm going to go back to studying until it closes, are you going to go back too?"

"Nope. I gotta start heading back to the studio."

"Okay then…well tell the others I'm still thinking about the modeling thing." Kagome said while turning around heading back to the library. She felt as if someone had hit her with something hard and solid, a feeling that left her breathless and dazed. She was hit with the truth. She thought he would sit back and laugh it up, but he didn't. He actually listened to her, he was strange. Actually all those kids from the studio were different from anyone in her classes. They were actually living the lives that they wanted to live; no one else's but their own.

Kagome dragged herself to the gate of her house and then made her way to the door. The sun was already setting and when she opened the door she was greeted by her little brother.

"Hey squirt."

"Hi Kagome" Souta said in a sing song voice.

"What's with you?"

"Well it seems some Inuyasha guy called you here and lucky for you mom wasn't back yet."

'How the hell did he get my number...oh..it must have been on my Identification Card.' Kagome thought smacking her hand to her head.

"Man, if she ever found out that you had a boyfriend she would probably kill you." Souta smiled.

"What! HE defiantly is not my boyfriend!"

"Well anyway...he said something about making up your mind and seeing him at some Shikon No Tama place tomorrow. So are you going clubbing or what, cause if you are, after mom finishes killing you I want dibs on your room."

"It's not like that!"

"Well that will be 5 bucks for my silence."

"You dirty..."

"Gotta make a living some how." Souta said with a wink.

"Ugh..."

* * *

After she ate some dinner and took her shower she stood at the mirror peering at the strange girl before her. Kagome could barely recognize herself; her hair cut showed more of her face. Her skin had a pale glow to it and her russet eyes peered at her with almost a curious gaze and her mouth held a secret smile. For the first time in her life she was seeing the real her. That was when she decided that she would become there model. Kagome would make her own choice that was not influenced by anyone. Now the real problem was...how was she going to tell her mom? 

The next day she went to her prep school as usual but instead of going to the library after school she went straight to the Shikon No Tama. She gave a light knock on the wooden door, and found that it was slightly open already. When she stepped in she took sight of Miroku and Sango near the sewing machines. At that precise moment Sango choose to bend down to pick up a fallen bobbin. Miroku, before he could even think extended his hand to give her a small caress, and then.

SMACK

"You damned pervert, this is like the millionth time! I said to keep your hands off of me!"

"Sango my dear, I am truly sorry, but you see, there was a little bit of lint on your nice new skirt and well I was just doing a kind gesture as to take it off for you." Miroku said smiling while putting a hand to his cheek where he had a nice red hand print.

"Yeah right...Oh Kagome!" Sango said walking over to the dazed girl.

'These people are weird.'

"H-Hi Sango."

"What brings you over here to our neck of the woods?" Sango said while leading her further into the shop.

"I'm really sorry. I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for first being so mean and misunderstanding. I was rude to you all and I wanted to apologize." Kagome said bowing to them.

"Hey! What did I miss?" Inuyasha said coming in with a bag in his hand. Not too far behind him was an over stocked Sesshomaru. Kagome rolled her eyes as the hanyou strolled in.

"Hey wench what's up?" Inuyasha said dropping the bag on one of the tables. Her brow twitched.

"If you are going to call me by a name...call me Kagome." She said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah whatever...so I take it you got my call." Inuyasha said slipping into a chair.

"Yes I did...and I made up my mind."

"Really?" Sango said with hope in her voice.

"Yes...and I want to be your model."

"Oh Kagome!" Sango said giving her a tight hug.

"Nice...now we have 2 gorgeous women in the shop." Miroku said with a big smile not after too long of receiving the death glares.

"You are absolutely a hundred percent certain about this right? Once you start you can't cut our schedule to fit yours." said Inuyasha seriously.

"I will take responsibilities for my actions and I will be sure to be here on time whenever you need me." Kagome said confidently.

"Alright, Sango dress her up, we need to celebrate." Inuyasha said handing her the bag he was carrying.

"Sure. C'mon Kagome!" Sango said pulling at her hand. She was lead into another room that actually was the bathroom, but it looked a bit to big to be one, and far to decorate too.

"Okay let's get changed!" Sango said pulling out what was in the bag. Kagome's mouth hung open in shock.

It was nothing short of a masterpiece. The dress was a dark crimson red that shined in the light. The dress itself was in two pieces consisting of a top and bottom. It had a v-cut neck that extended to her shoulders. Another strap fell loosely on its own and then a sleeve flared out. The bodice had a black jewel touching the V, and then from there a darker red ribbon was laced and crossed in the front and tied in a neat bow in the back. The dress then swept down to the floor with a small train and a high cut to the knee. Sango helped her put it on since it was so elaborate. She then grabbed a necklace with a black jewel encrusted in the center and small black chandelier earnings. When she was done Sango put some lipstick on her and then pointed her to a mirror. Kagome touched the glass with her shaking finger tips and tried to find herself in it. All she could see was a girl with long raven hair and mysterious eyes looking back at her. The dress fit her perfectly and showed off her curves nicely. Her jeweled red lips were in a small smile that gradually got bigger and then she turned to Sango.

"I can't believe it!" Kagome said.

"Well believe it, and you will never guess who designed that dress." Sango said with a wink.

"You?"

"I wish. It was actually a dress Inuyasha designed last year." Sango said slipping into her own dress.

"I made this one." She said spinning around. Sango wore a deep blue dress that clung to her kind of tightly but at the end flared out from her knees. The sleeves were beaded and a small ribbon was wrapped around her waist that hung into a bow at her back.

"It isn't the greatest...and it will never beat anything that Inuyasha designs, but it's something."

"It looks real nice too."

"Well we all try real hard to make our dreams come true. And we believe that if we try hard enough we can achieve them." Sango said smiling warmly.

'Me too...I want to do that.'

"Well let's go Kagome, mustn't keep the boys waiting." Sango said playfully.

The two girls then exited the bathroom to see the whole shop transformed. Flowers, candles, and food replaced sewing machines and patterns. And then, punky guys into gentlemen. Miroku, who was know wearing some dark blue slacks with belt and a black button up shirt, smiled at the girls when they came out. Sesshomaru was bringing out some plates, and was dressed very nicely none the less. He wore black slacks with a belt; his shirt was a silky maroon. His hair was also tied back very neatly with a matching silk maroon ribbon.

Kagome's dark eyes then fell upon a pair of golden ones. She tried so hard not to stare, but to no avail. Inuyasha stood holding a wine glass, dressed up in black slacks and a midnight blue shirt that had several buttons open in the front. But to her surprise he also was staring at her. Miroku then nudged him with his elbow, snapping him out of his daze.

"We picked a good one didn't we? Kagome you look absolutely ravishing in that dress." Miroku said while handing her a wine glass. Miroku then felt a pull at the back of his shirt.

"Hey…don't get any funny ideas." Sango said releasing his shirt and crossing her arms.

"Oh my drear Sango you know that you are the only one that I want. And might I add how wonderful you look as well." Miroku said gathering her hand in his own.

"Yeah right, me and ten other girls." Sango said yanking her hand from him.

"Truly Sango, I'm hurt." Miroku said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye.

"So do you like the dress?" Inuyasha said getting closer to Kagome. Kagome on the other hand began to get nervous as she could feel him getting closer and closer to her. She took a large in take of the substance she had in her hand.

"Yeah …It's amazing."

"Mmhmm it looks great, even on you." Inuyasha said stepping closer. Kagome could smell the scent of his cologne filling her nostrils. She took another opportunity to take a bit more of her liquid into her mouth.

"So this is bubbly right?" Kagome said trying to change the subject. There was something about Inuyasha that made her insides twist. She hated him for being such a jerk, but at the same time he had her so intrigued.

"Uh…what? It's called wine." Inuyasha said looking at her in disbelief for calling it 'bubbly'.

"Sure sure." Kagome said waving a hand at him, already starting to feel the effects of alcohol taking advantage of her.

"You don't drink much do you?" Inuyasha said extending a hand to retrieve the almost empty glass for her hand. She pulled away and then finished it off sticking her tongue out at him.

"Every New Year's." Kagome said confidently while Inuyasha sweat dropped.

"Uh maybe that's enough then…I don't want our top model getting totally plastered." Inuyasha said smiling and drinking from his own glass.

"Ohhh Kagome you have to try this!" Sango said pulling her away from the hanyou to take a seat at the table with the rest of the group.

There were all kinds of food placed around the table, and they each looked really good. Kagome then started putting things on her plate, and gasped as she took her first bite.

"This is delicious!" Kagome said while picking at the rest of her plate.

"Oye…should you be eating that much?" Inuyasha said taking a seat next to her.

"Well Sesshomaru made this right?" Miroku said eating his own plate. Sesshomaru sat quietly and then gave a small smile.

"It's low in calories so our model is fine." Sesshomaru said looking over to Kagome and then to Inuyasha. Kagome then stuck her tongue out again at the offensive hanyou.

"Thank you so much Sesshomaru it really is great." Kagome said while Sango gave her a glass of wine.

"Yeah it's really good Sess." Sango said smiling at him.

"Heh. He cooks, he cleans, and he sews. You'll make some man very happy." Inuyasha said smirking.

"Oh Inuyasha you are just jealous cause the women complimented him and not you." Kagome said taking a swig of her new glass of wine.

"Hey where did you get tha-"

"I'm a big girl Inuyasha I can take care of my self." Kagome proudly stated taking another big gulp.

"Big enough to manage you time?" Inuyasha said pointing to the clock on the wall.

"Oh my god! I told my mom I'd be back at seven!" Kagome said gaping at the clock that now read eight thirty. She then immediately stood up and regretted getting up that fast. Everything was spinning in the room and her face felt flushed. Flash concerned into Inuyasha's eyes as she started to tip over.

"You ok Kagome?" Sango asked getting up. Sesshomaru and Miroku also looked over at the tipsy girl.

"Yes, fine, just peachy…at least I would be if the damn room would stop moving." She said half giggling, then another wave of dizziness hit her, and before she knew it she had fallen. Well she would have fallen if it wasn't for the hanyou's quick reflexes. Kagome tried to suppress her laughter as Inuyasha took her glass away from her dainty fingers.

"I think that is enough for you tonight princess." Inuyasha said sarcastically as Kagome started to protest.

"Nah really I'm ok!" Kagome said patting him on the shoulder while trying to get out of his strong hold.

"Spoken like a true wine-o I must say." Miroku said raising his glass to the drunken girl, smiling as if all of this were a joke.

"You my fair dear sir…are sadly mistaken if you think that I'm intoxicated." Kagome said while her words started to fade along with her vision. And with that final thought, she fell limply into Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha set his glass down to pick her up bridal style and put her on the couch. Sango came over to them looking sadly at her watch.

"I really hate to do this, but I told my neighbor that I was going to baby sit tonight for her." Sango said wringing her hands and looking worriedly at her drunken new friend.

"I know…I'll keep an eye on her. I'll stay here to make sure that the pervert won't do anything." Inuyasha said while grabbing a chair.

"Come now…do you honestly think that I would take advantage of a girl that is sleeping and under the influence?" Miroku said setting down his glass.

"Uh Miroku…you would take advantage of any woman regardless of their condition." Inuyasha said while Miroku thought a bit.

"Hmm this is true. Oh well…alas I must retire anyway, will my lovely Sango be needing some one to take her home tonight?" Miroku said hoping that she'd say yes.

"No thanks I brought my car." Sango said jingling her keys at him.

"How sad, when I was even going to offer to take you for a cup of coffee or something." Miroku said exiting the door with her.

"Uh…no I really must go and baby sit." Sango said thankful that she had an excuse. It wasn't that she didn't like the guy, it was just sometimes he was too much to handle, and she was already babysitting someone else tonight. The two of them left out the door leaving Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and a passed out Kagome in the shop.

"So…are you going to wake her or are you going to let her sleep?" Sesshomaru said getting ready to leave himself.

"Well…If she wakes up now she will be disoriented and probably lash out at me; however, if I let her sleep a bit and regain her senses she might not act so badly." Inuyasha said running a clawed hand through his hair.

"Well, just make sure that you lock up after you two leave. Oh and dear brother, try to be a gentlemen." Sesshomaru said leaving the shop with a soft click of the door closing shut.

"Keh." Inuyasha snorted.

* * *

After some time Kagome started to stir and then finally sat up. She was greeted by Inuyasha and his lazy gaze. 

"It seems now you have turned into sleeping beauty." Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles. Kagome wiped some sleep from her eyes.

"What time is it?" She said groggily.

"Eleven thirty five." Inuyasha said getting up to get his coat. Kagome sat there on the couch still partially asleep letting the wheels in her head turn.

…

"ELEVEN THIRTY FIVE!" Kagome shot up and then dashed to the bathroom, in an instant she was out and fully dressed in her school uniform. She then handed Inuyasha the bag that had the dress inside it.

"I have to go…my mom is going to kill me!" Kagome said rushing to the door.

"Hey wait up…you aren't seriously going to be wandering the streets at this time of night?" Inuyasha said while setting the bag down and getting his coat and keys.

"Uh duh! I have to get home like right now!" Kagome said already opening the door.

"Calm down I'll take you home…we'll get there in no time." Inuyasha said stepping out the door of the shop with Kagome and locking it up. They both then made it to Inuyasha's bike.

"Not this again…." Kagome muttered while Inuyasha was already climbing on and handing her a helmet.

"C'mon, you said you wanted to get their fast…so get on the damn bike already, we are killing more time here." Inuyasha said while Kagome got on holding onto him.

"Hold on tight." Were the last words he said when the engine suddenly roared and they took off.

They arrived at Kagome's house in record time (Kagome not screaming as much this time) and both got off the motorcycle.

"Well thanks for the ride Inuyasha." Kagome said rather hurriedly while grabbing her bag. She was then stopped abruptly when two hands came to grab her shoulders. Inuyasha was studying her with his eyes staring into her face.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome trailed off… as he soon leaned in a little closer still looking at her face. What was he doing…she never thought that he liked her in that way. Yes, to Kagome he was as handsome as sin and as witty as ever…but was that it? Maybe she wasn't always fighting with him because they pissed each other off; could it be a cover up? Kagome slightly closed her eyes and let her self drift into him. Expecting to feel that witty yet attractive mouth on hers, her lips were instead pressed into a red handkerchief. She came out of whatever la la land that she was in to meet a perplexed Inuyasha that kept dabbing the cloth to her mouth.

"Hmm…Sango must have put that long lasting lipstick on you. Make sure you cover your mouth so your mom doesn't see until you can wash it off." Inuyasha said tucking his handkerchief back into his pocket.

"What?" Inuyasha asked the girl who was now turning the shade of her lipstick.

"N-nothing…never mind…goodnight." Kagome said hoping that she would be able to kill her self once she got into her house. God she was so stupid…letting her mind get the better of her again was not a healthy thing to do.

"Hmm ok then, g'night." Inuyasha said mounting his bike and starting the engine. And just like that he was gone, but little to Kagome's knowledge; he left with a small smile playing at his lips.

* * *

AN: AHHH SO THERE. I don't know why it took me forever to finish this chapter. But yeah I swear I'll keep trying to write some more okay…so tell me what you thought of this one ok. Well I'm done here. 

Princess Makoto


	4. Phone Tag

AN: Hello I'm back again. Uh lesse…with school coming up for me I'll try real hard to continue with the story, so you have my word on that ok? I really hope that you will continue to support me as I continue my fic. By the way thanks for all the reviews I feel special! Another thing before I let you go, just for clarification Inu, Kag, Mir, San, and Sess are all in college ok? I think I might have confused some people in the beginning but I corrected it. So without further adieu chapter 3.

Disclaimer: No no no I do not own Inuyasha

Rating: PG-13

Needles and Thread

Chapter 3: Phone Tag

* * *

"Well I kind of like this one right here." Miroku said while picking up a piece of lace. Sango took the frail item from his hands an examined it.

"Eh...it looks like we would be making a wedding dress with this." She settled giving it back to him.

"Wedding? Oh my dear Sango is that all you can think of? I'd be glad to realize your dream with you-" Miroku didn't to finish due to the large amount of lace that was shoved into his mouth.

The group had been at the material store for already two hours and still could only manage to snag a nice zipper and some ribbon. The competition was set for Thursday next week, so they still had some time considering that it was Wednesday.

"How about this?" Miroku said picking up another piece.

"How about this?" Sango said picking up her piece of lace.

'What about this?" Sesshomaru said dangling a pale violet lace that was almost paper thin.

"Good." Inuyasha said examining it and then taking it from his hands.

Meanwhile, Kagome was at school trying to will the clock's hands to move faster to four o'clock. Everything was just more boring than usual. When the bell did finally ring she jumped out of her seat and rushed for the door, but was stopped two feet before actually reaching it.

"Wow Kagome you look different. Did you cut your hair?" She looked up and met a wolfish smile (sorry for the sad joke TT).

"Hello Koga. Yes, I did cut my hair." Kagome smiled feeling recognized, which was really rare. Koga had been in her same classes for 2 straight years now and had only spoken a few words. He was the top of the class and he always had girls swarming over him. Needless to say she was usually lost for words half the time when around him. Koga was a full demon and was a very handsome one at that. He had long soot black hair that was tied into a pony tail, with bangs. He flashed another smile at her.

"So are you busy after school or what? If not I know this great place for coffee."

'This can't be happening.' People were actually beginning to notice her over a hair cut?

"Umm, no not really." Kagome said tucking back some hair behind her ear.

"Great I'll take you, my treat." Koga said with a wink. Swept up in her own imagination Kagome nodded while being led out of her class.

* * *

So here she was sipping a mocha latte with one of the cutest boys in her school, chatting away as if they had been best friends.

"So you are going into the medical field right?" Koga said before sipping from his cup.

"Yes, I'm going to train to be a doctor." Kagome said adjusting her cup.

"Well you don't sound too excited." Koga commented at her straight face.

"Well…I guess that's what I want to do. I think what I really want to-" She would have finished what she was going to say if it weren't for two things. One, she didn't even know what she was thinking, two, a certain hanyou was pulling at her shirt.

"There you are! What the hell were you thinking? You're an hour late!"

"Don't talk to Kagome in that manner." Koga said beginning to rise out of his seat.

"Who the hell are you?" Inuyasha asked not liking this other guy one bit.

"It's none of your concern, but if you are insistent on speaking to Kagome in that way I'll have to intervene." Koga said, not liking him either.

"Well considering that she had an appointment that she was supposed to be at an hour ago, you'd be pretty pissed to, so if you don't mind Casanova, we are leaving." Inuyasha said abruptly dragging Kagome out of her chair. Kagome was in such a state of shock that not until she was actually on his bike did she say something.

"What is your problem?" Kagome shouted banging a fist on his back.

"Well let's see here…hmmm first of all you decide not to show up at the studio, then I find you goofing off with some guy slurping up fucking lattes instead of being where you are supposed to be!" Inuyasha spat at her.

"So I was having a chat with a friend, so sue me." Kagome argued back.

"I might as well, do you not remember saying that you would not cut our schedule to fit yours. You were supposed to be fitted today!" Inuyasha said while stopping his bike already arriving at the Shikon No Tama. He dismounted the bike and then waited for her to get off.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. Are you happy now?" Kagome said slightly stumbling off the bike.

"No, not really but we'll work with it." Inuyasha said opening the door to the studio.

"Oh Kagome I'm so happy to see you! I thought that you might have been hurt or something." Sango said giving the other girl a small hug. Guilt gave a small pang to Kagome's chest and she smiled.

"No, I'm alright. I'm really sorry for being late." Kagome said while Inuyasha gave a 'keh'.

"Alright! So am I going to get to do the fitting for her?" Miroku said with measuring tape in hand and a big grin on his face.

"Uh yeah right, and give you the chance to feel her up 'by accident'? Think again." Sango said discreetly taking Kagome into the fitting room which was the oversized bathroom. Sango grabbed her clipboard and then in a flash was taking measurements everywhere. When they were done they came out and Sango held out the clip board to the hanyou.

"I have the model's measurements."

"Ok let me have them." Inuyasha said grabbing the clip board.

"Whaaat! Hey that's personal!" Kagome said snatching the clipboard from his hands.

"How the hell do you think we are going to make the dress without your measurements?" Inuyasha said glaring at her.

'Oh that's right' Kagome dreaded still clutching the clip board for dear life.

"Keh, it doesn't matter she's probably a 32"-24"-33"." Inuyasha said rather dryly while Kagome looked shocked.

"Wow that's on the dot!" Sango awed.

"And people call me a pervert." Miroku said crossing his arms.

"Well do we need to go and get the torso?" Sesshomaru said getting his car keys out of his pocket.

"Yeah, we'll be back. Oh wait, Kagome do you have a cell or something?" Inuyasha said getting out his own.

"Yes, but I don't use it often." Kagome said going to her bag to dig out a pink cell phone.

"What's your number so I can give you a ring when you need to come in tomorrow?"

"Umm let me see…" Kagome told him looking at her cell.

"You don't even know your own cell phone number?"

"I told you I don't use it." Kagome said anger flaring. He sure did know how to push her buttons.

"It's 546-9654." Kagome said putting her cell away.

"Okay…well in the mean time Sango, go make photo copies of the dress design, Miroku break out our materials, and wench you can go home and study or whatever." Inuyasha said giving each of them an order.

"Wait…you tear me away from my friend to only come in here to get measurements that you could figure out just by looking at me, an now you are giving us orders?" Kagome said poking a finger at the silver haired designer's chest.

"Yeah, and what of it? You signed up for this and you said you could handle it. If I want you to come in her for only 5 minuets you'll do it, with no questions asked because you said you would take full responsibility, and come in whenever we asked." Inuyasha reminded her. With that said Kagome was quiet and then slumped into the couch.

"We'll go get the torso and some other stuff; you wait for that phone call princess." Inuyasha said sarcastically while exiting the studio.

"The nerve…" Kagome muttered pouting and crossing her arms.

"Don't worry about it Kagome, he truly is grateful for you well…at least we are. You can go home if you like; we will just be setting things up." Sango gave a small laugh at her peeved friend.

"I'll go home in a bit…" Kagome replied.

"So have you broken the news to your parents yet?" Miroku said casually while bringing out some sewing machines.

"Uh…well my dad is always gone for business, and I never see him, and my mom…well my mom, I don't think she would be happy knowing." Kagome said with a stretch.

"You haven't told your mom? Why haven't you told her about this?" Sango said looking over at her.

"Well, to put it simply…she wouldn't approve, she'd probably get real mad at me." Kagome said thinking of her mom.

"You really should tell her Kagome…what will she do if she finds out that you were trying to keep it a secret from her?" Sango said now stopping whatever she was doing.

"Hmm…I dunno." Kagome said looking at her hands.

* * *

Kagome left the studio and went home only to be greeted by her mother, whom she was talking about only a couple of minuets ago.

"So how was the library?" Kagome's mom asked while cooking dinner.

"Uh…it was great." Kagome smiled remembering that she told her mom that she was going to be studying at the library when in all actuality she was at the studio.

"That's good." Her mom continued while setting up the plates for dinner not really listening. Just then her little brother came into the room and her mother smiled at him.

"Oh hi sweetie! Oh what's this, another perfect score?" Kagome's mom said beaming at her son while Kagome looked at him with disgust. Believe it or not Kagome was not the smart one. Ever since her father had left for whatever business meetings or what not he had, her mom kind of went into a slump. Her parents actually rarely saw each other all, so that left her mom with her and her baby brother. Seeing this Kagome wanted to make her mother happy so she tried her best at everything. She even got into one of the top Universities but still was never really smart. Her brother got A's on everything, and was always taking high school level tests even though he was only 12. All Kagome had to be proud of was her uniform for her preppy university; the only thing that she had been able to accomplish was getting into that school. After they had dinner, which was engrossed with her mom swooning over her brother, she went to her room. She looked at her cell phone an put it up on her dresser giving it a hard look.

'Why do I care if he calls me or not…'

Kagome then slipped into bed and fell asleep.

The next morning she got up, did her morning routine, and headed off to school with cell phone in hand. Unconsciously she would be looking at her phone or pulling it out to see if she had any messages. Even during her classes she had to stop herself from trying to pry open her bag to look at her electronic device. Why did she want this idiot to call her anyway?

'Cause they are the only thing in your life right now that holds any interest for you…' a voice mocked in her head. She shrugged nonchalantly agreeing with it, and then the dismissal bells went off. She automatically reached for her phone. Nope, no messages yet and school was already over. Usually she would go to the library to study but today she had cram school, which she desperately needed. She headed off to the small building located behind her school and tucked her cell phone away in her bag.

'Gosh what a jerk…it's been practically a full day and still he hasn't called me yet. Oh but you bet I'll get him when I see him next…making me wait for a stupid phone call.' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when someone behind her spoke up.

"Hey Kagome, are you heading to cram school?" It was Koga again.

"Uh yes I am." Kagome smiled at him as he walked beside her.

"I see…" Koga said putting the conversation to silence…a couple seconds later he spoke up again.

"So was that your boyfriend yesterday or what?" Koga asked putting his hands behind his head.

"No." Kagome said anger in her voice.

"It doesn't sound like you are happy with him." Koga commented.

"I'm not." Kagome clenched a fist at her side.

"Well what is he to you then?" Koga continued.

"He's kind of like my boss." Kagome said looking down.

"What? But he looks the same age as us. Wait, what do you mean boss?" Koga stopped walking looking a bit surprised.

"Uh well, you see. I'm sort of their model. He is the head designer of the team and well they needed a model and I said yes." Kagome said a little embarrassed.

"No wonder why your hair was cut like that, when I saw you the first day it was cut you looked like a totally different person. I thought it was very attractive." Koga said looking at her.

"Uh thanks."

"But that doesn't mean that he can speak to you like that. I mean if he needs you that badly he shouldn't be talking to you like that." Koga said continuing to walk.

"Yeah I know, but I just kinda ignore him."

"Well, if he ever does anything to make you feel uncomfortable, he'll answer to me." Koga said winking at her.

"Thanks Koga." Kagome smiled at his protectiveness and then wondered why he was being so nice to her and without letting her self think it out…

"Why do you care so much about me now? I mean I'm not trying to be rude; it's just after all these classes we have had together, we never really talked that much. You have all these other girls that you can talk to other than me. Why me? Why now?" Kagome asked out of all honesty before she could slap a hand over her mouth.

"Hmm...I don't know. I guess it's because you are different from them Kagome. You're honest, kind…and the prettiest of them all." Koga smiled at her. Kagome stood there a little stunned, but oddly, she wasn't all that moved.

"C'mon we'll be late." Koga said opening the door of the cram school building for her.

"Yeah."

They both entered the building and that's when it happened. Her cell phone, whose ringer chirped merrily at her from the abyss of her bag, went off. She plucked it out and put it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Oye Kagome?" It was a some what panicked voice belonging to Inuyasha. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Yes it's me, what's wrong?" Kagome asked into the receiver.

"We need you in the studio right now!" Then the next few words were fizzled out by static.

"What? I can't understand you….hello?" Kagome asked; panic now starting to creep into her. Her stomach dropped even more when the mechanical voice spoke to her.

"If you'd like to make a call please hang up and try again, if you need help try to contact your operator, thank you."

Click.

* * *

AN: Hi hi soooo Thanks for everyone's support and I will see you next chapter! Please continue to read and review. Lates!

Princess Makoto


	5. Eye Shadows and Combs

AN: Wow when I opened up my email I was stormed and I felt so happy that people like my story. So thank you all very much, I love the readers . Umm let me see what else? Hmm…the mind is blank but eh whatever no one really cares about the AN's so on with the show!

Disclaimer: I wish, note I said wish I owned Inuyasha an the yummy guys in it

Rating: PG

Needles and Thread

Chapter 4: Eye Shadows and Combs

* * *

The door to the Shikon No Tama was flung open by an out of breath Kagome. 

"Got…here…as fast…as I She said wheezing while looking up at the four designers that were now seated nicely having tea and cake. Kagome's mouth dropped as her brain comprehended what was happening…or rather what happened.

Frantic phone call plus run as fast as hell equals Tea time?

Anger started to surge through the college girl as Inuyasha came over to her, tea cup in hand.

"Please say you called me out here for an emergency, and that I didn't run my legs off just to come and see you having a tea party...you better tell me something important, or what the emergency was, or I swear I will make this situation into an emergency for you." Kagome said while gripping his shirt.

"Hmm did you really run that fast?" Inuyasha asked raising a brow.

"I cut my cram school." Kagome said tightening her grip.

"Ah I see…well I just called you to tell you that the dress was done." Inuyasha said removing her grip from his shirt.

"…that's it? That's IT?" Kagome asked with fire in her eyes.

"Was that it guys?" Inuyasha asked turning to the group receiving some casual 'yeah's'.

"Well what was with that urgent tone of yours, and then the cell phone breaking up?" Kagome asked desperately.

"Hmm well believe it or not Sess does make the best cake so naturally I wanted a piece before it disappeared…an we have shit for reception down here." Inuyasha said to the girl that was now walking past him and taking his seat at the table.

"Hey that's my seat and my cake!" Inuyasha wined like a two year old having his toys taken away from him as the furious girl now tore through his piece. She looked back at him to glare daggers and immediately he stopped wining.

"Damn I hope I never piss her off." Miroku whispered to Sango who nodded.

* * *

Kagome had butterflies in her stomach as Sango put the finishing touches on her and was already leading her to the door. This dress was different from the other one she had. This one was less 'Goth'; it actually looked like a really expensive gown. It was a light lilac color with a darker color of it for the sheen. The dress was strapless and had material that hung loose at the top, the rest of the dress molded off her curves. It had a frail lace that was embroidered around the waste and the bottom of the dress. It had a cut in the front that went to her thighs and from that cut, sprung the darker sheen that went to the floor. Sango had clipped back her hair with little violet flowers, put a violet chocker on her that was the same lace that was on her dress, and did her makeup. Yet again she was transformed into another person. When she stepped out Miroku was looking her up and down, Sesshomaru giving a short nod of approval and Inuyasha smiling. 

"I think it looks good on her." Sango said stepping out from behind the model.

"Mmmm hmm I'd defiantly say so." Miroku said while Sango pinched him in the arm.

"Ow." The pervert said rubbing his offended arm.

"Uh..so this is the dress for the competition right? It only took you guys like two days to make it? You guys sure work fast." Kagome said trying to change the subject.

"Actually that dress is for the preliminaries so we can get into the competition, so it's not the greatest, but it should get us in." Inuyasha said getting up to stretch.

"So when is the real deal?" Kagome asked him.

"It's approximately in one month." Sesshomaru answered for him.

"Wow…well I need to start heading home…my cram school is almost over." Kagome said looking at the clock on the wall. She went to go change out of her dress and then stopped to see Inuyasha slumped over to the couch.

"So what are you guys going to do now?" Kagome asked no one in particular.

"Well we are going to start making a work of art." Miroku said a matter of factually.

"Oh really?" Kagome asked.

"Yes we need to start as soon as possible because Inuyasha always has high expectations." Sango said with a sigh.

"You bet your ass I do. I have the design and everything, it's just the matter of gathering material and putting it together, that's the hard part." Inuyasha said lying down on the couch.

"Oh" Kagome repeated.

"Oye wench since you are here why don't you return my books? I'm going to take a nap…I pulled an all nighter." Inuyasha said eyes half open and pointing a clawed finger to the books that were on the bar table.

"Sure thing darling." Kagome chirped and went to pick up the books. Inuyasha smirked and before he could doze off it started to rain books.

"IS THAT WHAT YOU WOULD HAVE WANTED ME TO SAY?" Kagome shouted, ready to pound the hanyou.

"What the hell? It is on your way…you study at the library and stuff like every day!"

"So! You can go take them back after you nap or whatever…I'm going home anyway." Kagome said more calmly.

"Ok then Kagome, goodnight!" Sango said waving goodbye.

Kagome left the studio and started walking home. When she got home she went through the usual routine with her mom and headed off for bed.

'I've got the competition on Tuesday next week, and exams on Monday…how am I going to pull this off…' Kagome dreaded it already going to be next week while she slowly submitted to sleep.

* * *

Her morning went surprisingly fast, well maybe because it was Friday, but before she was heading out her class room she was stopped by one of her handsome classmates. 

"Hey Kagome are you doing anything this weekend?" Koga asked flashing his pearly whites.

"Um.." Kagome scanned her mind and all she could come up with was studying and wait for any calls from her other group, but other than that she was free.

"No not really." She concluded.

"That's great! I was wondering if you would like to have coffee again, since the last time we were interrupted by a certain someone."

"Oh yeah…Sure Koga, I'd like to have some coffee with you. When would you like to go?"

"How does Saturday sound…around noon at the same place?"

"Ok that sounds fine." Kagome said smiling.

"Are you going home from here?"

"Yes I was going to go home to change and then maybe go to the library or something."

"Oh really? Mind if I walk you home?"

"Oh Koga you don't have to-"

"Nah it will be my pleasure." Koga said with a wink. He then picked up his bag and held to the door open for her. They walked for some time with nothing said until Koga spoke up again.

"So Kagome…how's modeling going?"

"It's doing really good actually…they finished the dress for the preliminaries and now they are working for the actual competition."

"Sounds like you are having a good time."

"Yeah…although I wish I could help them more by doing something else rather than just prancing around in the dress…"

"Why not help out in making the dress?" Koga asked looking over at her as they walked. Kagome thought for a while and wondered why she hadn't thought of that first. They had said that Inuyasha had high expectations…so why not help out in making the dress; they probably wouldn't mind the extra hand right?

"Yeah…I think I will ask them if I can help."

"Have you ever sewn before?"

"Um…no." Kagome gloomed.

"Well no time like the present to learn eh?"

"Oh…we're here." Kagome indicated stopping in front of her house.

"Thanks for walking me home Koga." Kagome said opening the gate to her house.

"No problem Kagome…I'll see you on Saturday right?"

"Sure" Kagome said, Koga gave her one last smile and then walked off. After he was out of sight Kagome went into her house, she was the only one there because her mom had another meeting to attend and wouldn't be back till later, and her brother was at a friend's house. Kagome was too tired to go out so she decided to savor the moment of being alone and sank into her bed. Just when she was getting situated the cell phone of doom rang. Kagome sighed and looked at it with an unpleasant look and picked it up.

"Hello."

"Oi where are you?"

Kagome fell back into her bed.

"I'm at my house."

"Ok, we need you on Saturday to try some make-up, hair crap and all that other girly shit for the preliminaries."

"Uh…what time?" Kagome bit her lip.

"12 o'clock." He replied

"……………"

"Oi wench you there?" Her 'favorite' hanyou complained.

"Do you really reaeeaallly need me at 12?" Kagome asked.

"Uh yeah…don't tell me you have something else to do cause I ain't changing my mind."

"Ugh you know sometimes I really think that you do these things on purpose."

"Whatever…just be there tomorrow ok?"

"Fine." Kagome sighed.

"What's with all the sighing and stuff? You had a date or something with that wimpy wolf or what?" Inuyasha asked with disgust…he just did not like how he was with Kagome.

"Actually I did." Kagome said getting mad at him for using names.

"And his name is Koga not 'wimpy wolf'." Kagome corrected getting mad at him.

"Same thing." Inuyasha settled.

"Ugh…what's wrong with Koga why do you have to be so mean towards him?" Kagome asked.

"Keh…he just gets on my nerves."

"Fine…well I've got to study for exams on Monday so good night Inuyasha." Kagome fused.

"Right…you better be there Kagome, not unless you want a re-cap of what happened last time." Inuyasha said and muttered a 'g'night'.

Kagome then slapped the phone shut and screamed into her pillow. What was she going to do…She really didn't like seeing them fight.

'I guess Ill just have to call Koga and tell him I can't make it…' Kagome thought and reached into her side table drawer to get her class roster. Her finger flew down all the names until she spotted his and slid across to his number. She picked up her cell and started to punch in the numbers.

"Hello?" It was Koga's voice.

"Uh hey Koga, It's me Kagome."

"Oh hey."

"Um I'm sorry but it seems something has come up and I can't go tomorrow."

"Oh…that's too bad…you have some modeling stuff to do or what?"

"Yeah…I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry about it Kagome there is always next weekend or something."

"Alright Koga…well I'm going to go to bed."

"Sure Kagome….goodnight."

"Goodnight." She closed her phone and covered her face in her pillow.

"Why does life like to torment me?"

* * *

She got up the next day with her mother leaving for work and her brother leaving somewhere too. She said her goodbyes to them and then started to eat some breakfast. She looked at the microwave clock in her kitchen and saw that it read 9:30. She still had some time to kill so she took her time eating and then took her shower, and proceeded to get ready for what the day had in store for her. By the time it was 11:30 she decided she would take off to the studio. 

By the time that she arrived at the studio it was 11:50 and her group was waiting for her.

"Hey Kagome!" Sango said greeting her friend.

"Hey Sango." Kagome smiled.

"Have you eaten anything yet?" Sango asked her while she picked up some things around her station.

"Uh…no, just breakfast."

"Great…cause we were going to go and meet Jakotsu and Rin for lunch, and then drop by the studio to try some styles on you." Sango said getting her purse together.

"Who's Rin?" Kagome asked.

"Keh…its Fluff's little girlfriend…she's a student in our class that is specializing in make-up…Isn't that cute? The make-up artist and the designer…almost like beauty and the-" Inuyasha was stopped when His older brother towered over him.

"Not unless you want all your shameful deeds exposed I suggest you stop with the names and rude talk my dear little brother." Sesshomaru said sourly.

So after some more threats were passed back and forth from the two siblings, the group set off to the restaurant where they were going to meet up with the hair and make-up stylists.

"Oh Sesshomaru I'm so glad that you could make it!" Said a girl with short black hair and coffee colored eyes. She was wearing an orange looking business suit with a matching purse.

"It's good to see you Rin-" Sesshomaru started before someone grabbed his clawed hand.

"Oh Fluffy-kins you look more beautiful every time I see you." Jakotsu said with a great big smile on his face.

"Jakotsu…If you wish to have your hand you better let go of me before I rip it off." Sesshomaru said smoothly.

"Grrr I like'm feisty!" Jakotsu said playfully as he turned his attention to the rest of the group that came in with him.

"Welcome! Welcome everybody! Inu-baby it's soooo nice to see you again!" Jakotsu cooed to the hanyou that quickly brushed him off too. After hellos were said the group sat down to lunch.

"So Kagome are you excited for the preliminaries?" Rin asked looking over at her.

"Yes I am…I've never done anything like this before, I just hope that I don't fall flat on my face or something." Kagome laughed a little.

"You won't fall Kagome..." Sango comforted.

"As funny as that would be, I hope you don't either cause we depend on you to walk down that run-way at the preliminaries and at the finals with out any flaws." Inuyasha said cutting into the steak that he ordered. Kagome glared at him.

"But we will cross that river when we get there; today we are just going to try some hair styles and make-up." Miroku said before putting food into his mouth.

After they were done eating they all headed to the University to start trying some styles. They gathered into the beauty parlor area where she came the last time to get her hair trimmed, but this time there was make-up supplies present. They sat her down into one of the salon chairs and the two artists circled around her like hawks.

"Here's the dress for the preliminaries." Inuyasha said handing hanger to the two artists.

"So it's a violet…hmmm…we are going to need her to put it on so we can get a better idea." Rin said heading back to her supplies.

"Alright, here wench put it on." Inuyasha said shoving the hanger into her hand.

"Kagome….its…Kagome, or is saying my name to complicated for your tiny brain to understand?" Kagome said poking him in the chest. She then huffed out of the room and was guided by Sango to a bathroom in which she could change.

"Why does he do that? Does he enjoy watching me get mad or what" Kagome gritted to her friend that was zipping her dress up.

"Well I can tell you one thing…you put up a good match for him. I haven't seen anyone stand up to him like you do." Sango laughed. The two girls then walked back into the room an Kagome noticed a certain hanyou and pervert were missing.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked. Jakotsu smiled a bit and then guided her back to the chair.

"Oh such a silly boy…he had a couple of things he forgot to square off for the competition, but don't you worry your pretty little head about him, he'll be back." Jakotsu said waving his hand.

"What? The last thing on my mind for him is-" Kagome started but then was interrupted with a playful tap on her head.

"First we must comb this hair…tisk tisk." Jakotsu said getting out some combs. Sesshomaru and Sango were the only ones to play audience as Jakotsu and Rin worked their magic.

"I feel like a Barbie." Kagome muttered as Jakotsu was brushing and twisting, and Rin was padding her face.

* * *

AN: Hooray that's the end for this chapter…sorry it took so long… school can be sooo frustrating don't you think? Well until next time, keep reading and reviewing I love it! ( And its my fuel so I can keep writing " ) 

Princess Makoto


	6. Conflicts Arise

AN: I just wanted to take some time to thank all the people that read my fic so thanks to…(not in any order I luv you all)

Kage Neko

Izayoi

Youka-White-Kitusune

phinixofthezodiac

coolis17

The Spirit Master

azn-xoxo

Asinya de bloody vampiric sin

neko hanyou-ember dione

Shamanic Destiny

Deadly Tears

Inuyashaluvsme4ever

InuyashaCaseClosed

DevilishLil'Kitty

chibiInuyasha

Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love

Wolfgrl1880

Nekolover

Inuyashasgrl15

Scorpio Angel 3000

Miko Kagome Archer

And finally my Beta Readdeerrrr she has ssooo much patience with me

This chapter is for you all - an for any one else I might have left out sowwy

Disclaimer: I doooonnnoooottttooowwwnnnn Inuyasha

Rating: PG

Needles and Thread

Chapter 5: Conflicts Arise

* * *

"Angh thengh he gelled gat ge!" Kagome fussed at Jakotsu while her mouth was in a wide 'O' as Rin lined her lips.

"Oh honey he's always like that, he just argues with you the most because you're so darn cute!" Jakotsu said releasing the curling iron from her hair to move it to another spot.

"If only." Kagome said more clearly as she was then instructed to mesh her lips together. There were a few more tugs to her hair and then some make-up adjustments before she was declared done.

"Ok sweetie, take a look at the chic new you!" Jakotsu said as he twirled her chair to face the mirror. If she was going to have any more of these awed moments Kagome swore she was going to have a heart attack. Her reflection displayed a girl that had amethyst shadowed eyes with long black lashes. Her eyes, which normally registered as just plain brown, now appeared to be chestnut. Her red-mauve colored lips that glimmered and sparkled like diamonds were curved into a small smile. Her face all in all had a sudden new glow to it. Her hair was also a new phenomenon. Her wispy bangs fell out to her eyes, and starting there the rest of her hair was slightly curled and pulled back into a ponytail. At the base of the ponytail was a braided band, and the rest of her hair then cascaded down into a rush of semi-loose curls. To top it off, the same violet flowers that Sango placed in her hair were now multiplied and tied into the curly mass.

"So what do you think?" Rin asked clasping her hands together.

"You guys are the greatest!" Kagome smiled and just when her spirits were rising she felt her heart fall to the floor when Inuyasha walked in placing a bag on one of the tables.

"It seems like we have a winner don't you think Inuyasha?" Jakotsu said taking a step back to grab Kagome's hand and led her to him. As she drew closer she felt a small twist of uncertainty grow inside her, not sure of what he would think of her new look. She was never dressed this elegant, all the other times she was dressed up it was just for fun; but this was going to be for real. Inuyasha looked her over with artistic eyes and gave a smile.

"Good." He simply said and then turned to dig into his bag. Kagome felt taken back a bit.

'Good…that's it?' Kagome lingered in her thoughts until it finally escaped her lips.

"That's it? After the work that Rin and Jakotsu did that's all you can say?" Kagome said coming up behind the silver haired boy.

"Yes it is. You know why? Because this design is going to make that one seem like elementary work." Inuyasha said pulling out several papers. The group gathered around Inuyasha and almost everyone's eyes popped out of their sockets.

"Are you insane Inuyasha!" Miroku said grabbing one of the papers to better examine it.

"Yeah Inuyasha…do you honestly think that we can do this?" Sango asked as she looked at the paper with Miroku.

"Oh quit your bitching…" Inuyasha mumbled crossing his arms.

"What I hope that my whelp of a brother understands is that not only do we have to form the pattern, work out these ridiculously intricate designs, and then make the dress, not to mention make any of the accessories that we need; all of this needs to be done within a month." Sesshomaru explained while taking a look at the dress design as well.

"No shit Sherlock…that's why I figure that it's better to start off early." Inuyasha retorted while taking a stretch. Kagome stood on her tippy toes to try and catch a glimpse of the dress that was causing so much commotion but was still unable to see.

"Uh Inuyasha I have a tiny itsy bitsy little problem." Kagome remembered, addressing the hanyou who then looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Um….I have no idea….on what I should do…I've never modeled before…I don't know what to do." Kagome confessed.

"You can't tell me that you don't know how to walk in a straight line, and smile real pretty?" Inuyasha asked in disbelief.

"Of course you idiot, I know that but like ….how. I seriously doubt you want me to do this." Kagome said plastering on a fake smile and then walked forward like a wind up toy, drastically swinging her arms, rotated, and then walked back to him.

"Uh no." Inuyasha said.

"Well then…do I get lessons or something…I don't want to look like an idiot, and besides, won't it make you all look bad." Kagome said crossing her arms.

"I'm pretty sure Inu baby can give you some lessons…after all…he was a model too ya know." Jakotsu said winking, and then felt cold golden eyes on him belonging to said hanyou.

"You……were a model?" Kagome said before she erupted into laughter.

"So what…my mom made me do it." Inuyasha said looking at Kagome who was doubled over in laughter.

"Laugh all you want wench…'cause at least I didn't have to be taught on how to walk down a runway." Inuyasha said plainly.

"I'm not saying that its bad or anything…its just funny to think of you strolling down the platform dressed in phoofy clothes while chanting to yourself , 'don't I look pretty?'." Kagome commented while wiping a tear form her eye.

"Well if you are done insulting my childhood maybe I will consider giving you lessons on runway etiquette, or you can just be an idiot." Inuyasha informed.

"Ok ok I'm sorry…I didn't mean to hurt itty wity Inu's feewings." Kagome teased him while poking his cheek.

"Keh."

After the gang said a couple of last words Kagome changed out of her dress and everyone started on their way home, seeing as the sun was going down and they all needed an early start tomorrow. Inuyasha, 'master of the runway', decided to give lessons tomorrow while the rest of the group put together a pattern based off of Inuyasha's sketches. As Kagome was settling into bed the fact that Inuyasha had been a model too was still plaguing her mind. The more she thought about it…the more she realized how true that actually could have been. He did have it all; he has a nice build, those liquid amber eyes, and his shimmering hair that looked like silk and put her own locks to shame. 'Now if only he weren't such a cocky prick.' She sighed.

* * *

"Jeeze Kagome, this isn't a freaking Nazi march or anything, at least try to look human!" Inuyasha scolded which now made this the 13th time Kagome had to sulk back to the beginning of the walk.

"I'm trying okay!" She shot back sticking her tongue out at her teacher. It was just Inuyasha and Kagome at the rehearsal area which they were so graciously allowed to use. The large building that the runway was in, had several seats around the catwalk and lights that beamed down on the platform. The runway itself was shaped like a 'T' with a backstage area, and large speakers that were set up in the corners of the room. Right now all the lights were on, including the lights in the audience area.

"If you're trying soooo hard, why is it that you are still walking like Hitler him self?" Inuyasha grumbled from his seat that was placed at the end of the 'T' walk way.

"Ughhhh I'm a visual learner okay? If this is so easy why don't you just get up off your ass and show me!" Kagome said putting a hand on her hip and glaring at him from the starting point.

"Fine…but you better pay attention; you sit down over there where I was." Inuyasha instructed while getting up and then walking over to where the starting point was. Kagome sat down in the seat and watched as Inuyasha took a breath.

"Now when you are walking down the runway…there are many expressions that you can give without even saying anything…its all body language and that's what the judges see along with the dress." Inuyasha droned as Kagome sat prompt in her chair.

"It all depends on what impression you want to give…now watch." He slipped off the red blazer revealing a black sweater he had on underneath and slung it over his right shoulder. Inuyasha then stepped off looking straight at her, both golden eyes fixated on her. His feet steeped one in front of the other evenly spaced, and his face held an expression of suave sheer charisma. When he reached to where Kagome's seat was he stopped, lifted his chin a bit and then flicked his silver mane with his left hand before turning and walking gracefully back to the starting point.

'Wow he wasn't kidding when he said he knew how to walk down a runway…' Kagome thought totally entranced in his performance.

"Okay wench now you try and I'll sit, if it helps any…try and think of being persuasive…try to captivate the judges." Inuyasha said while taking his seat again at the end of the runway.

'Captivate?' Kagome pondered while returning to the start, and then took a deep breath like Inuyasha had done.

'Okay Kagome…think smooth…sexy…something that will captivate.' Kagome thought, she then ruffled her hair a bit and then proceeded to walk. She just focused all her attention on Inuyasha who was in his chair looking at her.

'That's right…he's my judge…I have to captivate him…' Kagome then lowered her lashes and when she reached to where his seat was she slowly raised her long lashes. Focusing in on him, she let her lips curve in a sensual grin and then spun around and proceeded to elegantly walk back to the start.

"How was that huh!" Kagome grinned at the hanyou who looked as if he was trapped in his seat.

"Ah…it still needs some work!" Inuyasha said with a slight hint of red on his face which made Kagome smile even bigger. She was ready.

It wasn't until later that night when Kagome was getting ready to sleep that she felt her feet were slightly throbbing and her head was spinning. After she had done that successful walk her master allowed her to come home. Upon arrival she found only her little brother at the house who was absorbed in some program on the T.V.

* * *

Have you ever had what some people call, butterflies in your stomach? To Kagome, these weren't mere butterflies; they were more like big birds flapping around in her stomach. It was Monday and she was so nervous that she had a hard time holding her pencil still. So nervous of how she and the group would do tomorrow for the show. She was so nervous she hadn't the slightest idea in hell as to what the anticodon of a tRNA molecule was. She was so screwed, and she was barley in the science section of her exams. She still had Math and English portions to accomplish.

She practically B.S'd through her exams, and by the time she was done she was ready to commit suicide. She knew that she probably failed them and her mother would probably kill her. Take that back, her mom would definitely kill her.

'Why do teachers give exams…do they like to slowly torture their students? I swear, it's as if they plot to kill us all.'

Kagome mumbled and argued in her head as she was getting her things ready so she could go straight to the studio from the school. They were going to have one last practice on the runway and then do any last minuet adjustments on the dress before the preliminaries tomorrow.

When she got to the studio she was whisked off to the dressing room by Sango and then she was transferred over to the two stylists that refurnished her model look.

"Oye…" Inuyasha said from somewhere behind her. She couldn't turn to see him, but she glanced at him from the mirror as Jakotsu tied up her hair.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Kagome asked as Rin was adding blush.

"Tomorrow be sure to meet us here at 6pm, the show starts at 7 so don't be late." Inuyasha told her.

"Okay." Kagome muttered as Rin was glossing her lips.

When make-up and hair was finished the group went to practice at the runway that they were graciously lent again. This time instead of having one pair of eyes on her, she had 6 pairs. She took a deep breath and walked forward down the runway. She heard a whistle that came from Miroku and some cheers from Rin, Sango, and Jakotsu. Kagome couldn't help but to smile a bit. She glanced over to Inuyasha whom was looking at her and studying her every step. When Kagome reached the end she placed a hand on her hip for a brief moment and then turned and walked back. Kagome was filled with more confidence than she had that morning and laughed a little when Miroku yelled out.

"No! Please don't leave me-Ow!"

"Calm down lover boy." Sango said releasing Miroku's ear.

* * *

There were flashes of light emitting from the numerous bulbs that were sitting in the crowd gathered around the run way. Loud music was blearing from the speakers and there was small chatter coming from every direction. There were 12 different schools that night for the competition and all of them were crammed back stage. There were large mirror vanities that had chairs for the models to sit at. Each separate station had a number and the groups name and school.

"Now remember to look forward and just ignore the judges and don't forget to smile or maybe you shouldn't smile well of course I really don't know what to do all I do is make the dress and don't forget to-" Sango splurted her mouth running over the speed limit.

"Okay Sango you are only scaring her more that she probably already is." Miroku said grabbing the girl by the shoulders and dragging her away from Kagome that was having hair and make-up done.

"It'll be all right sweetie…once you get out there I know you will do fine." Jakotsu said putting curls into her hair.

"When ever I get nervous I like to drink a glass of water." Rin suggested.

"Ok I'll try that." Kagome smiled, she then looked to the mirror to see Inuyasha still standing behind her looking around at the other groups. Everyone else was scattered around so right now it was just Inuyasha, Rin and Jakotsu.

"There now you are done." Jakotsu said finalizing with some hair spray that had glitter in it.

"Number 4, Angel's Wings you are on." A man with a head seat on grasping a clipboard announced to the people back stage. The Shikon No Tama was number 5, meaning they were next.

"Can I get a glass of water please?" Kagome spoke half excited and half nervous.

"Sure thing." Miroku said fetching a glass. Upon receiving water she drank it and then stood.

"Number 5, Shikon No Tama, you're up!"

"That's us!" Sango screeched.

"Knock 'em dead." Miroku winked.

"Go for it honey." Jakotsu said smiling.

"You can do it Kagome." Rin encouraged.

Inuyasha led her to the backstage entrance to the runway and before she walked on he whispered to her in her ear.

"Good luck." Kagome smiled and then let the audience have it.

The bulbs flashed and people smiled and cheered as she walked on with confidence, remembering her lessons she tried not to concentrate on the audience but coolly glanced around when she reached the end.

"Shikon No Tama entry number 5." An announcer spoke through the music that was still playing louder than ever. The crowd released whistles and cheers ash she turned and let her dress swirl around as she went back to the backstage area. She was first glomped by Sango and received hugs from Jakotsu and Rin. She then almost had a too friendly of an encounter with Miroku, to be only whisked away by Sango. Sesshomaru nodded in approval and she turned to Inuyasha who smiled at her.

"That was good…but still not as good as me." Inuyasha teased folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah right you wish-" Kagome started but then was interrupted by the announcer back stage.

"Number 6, Black Rose…Your turn!"

She turned to see a girl with long straight black hair and very smooth brown colored eyes with heavy black lashes. Her Dress was long and black as it swished and sparkled in the light. She had the look and elegance of a black swan.

"Fancy seeing you here Inuyasha." The girl half smiled to Inuyasha.

"Yeh…right."

"Wish me luck." She smiled and walked past him onto the stage and received almost equal attention that Kagome had.

"Who was that?" Kagome asked.

"No one…" Inuyasha turned and then left the group. She glanced back at the group and received akward looks.

"Uh….who cares about her…You did great, for sure we are in the finals!" Rin exclaimed.

As Rin had put it 6 schools had made it into the finals and there school was among them, but so was the Black Rose. After they had found out they were in the finals they held a small party back at the Shikon No Tama, Inuyasha still remained pretty silent through out the night. That peeked Kagome's interest as to who that girl was that got him acting so weird, still no one had told her anything. By the time they were finished it was really late so Sango drove her to her house and silently Kagome opened her front door. She carefully slipped off her shoes and then crept into the living room to head for the stairs only to have the living room lamp click on by her mother. She sat there on the couch, stern look on her face clutching a piece of paper. Not just any paper, but her exam results.

"Kagome…we need to talk."

* * *

AN: Ahhhh im sorryyyy that took for ever but school was finishing up and my parents had me on a strict schedule. I want to mention something before I let you go….I dunno if anyone caught my itty bitty error….but in the earlier chapters I mentioned this competition occurring on a Thursday instead of Tuesday, so just in case if you were reading and you were like …'what the heck?'…yeh….I need to go back and fix that. " well until next time. Keep those reviews coming.

Princess Makoto


	7. Roommates

AN: Phew who else thinks that Christmas break went by fast? Well I'm so glad that you all are enjoying the fic so far so I'll continue to try and do my best. I think that's enough talk for now.

Disclaimer: cries because she is willing to bear Miroku's child I Don't own Inuyasha

Rating: PG

Needles and Thread

Chapter 6: Roommates

* * *

"It's such a nice day out today…why don't we go out to the park or something." Sango said stretching her arms over her work table.

"You're too laid back…you do realize that we have to start working on the dress." Sesshomaru said who at the moment was looking over the sketches.

"Well can't we go out for a bit and look for some material too?" Sango said with a pout.

"Why don't we wait for Kagome…she was supposed to come some time today wasn't she?" Miroku asked looking at his watch.

"Yeh I told her to drop by." Inuyasha said from his usual spot on the couch.

"Hmm I hope she's okay…she kept telling me something about her not doing to well on her exams or something." Sango said worriedly.

"Oh really?" Miroku said.

"Yes, she was supposed to tell her mom about everything too." Sango added.

"I bet her mom isn't too happy right now." Miroku sighed.

"Perhaps she couldn't leave her house." Sesshomaru suggested.

"If that was the case she should have called me." Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Ugh…you should be worried not mad Inuyasha." Miroku pointed out.

"Why should I be?" Inuyasha said looking at his claws.

"Hello! If Kagome has to back out from being our model we are totally screwed for the finals!" Miroku explained.

"Keh! She lied to her parents about missing cram school, and doing badly on her exams so she should already know that her parents aren't going to be pleased with her. And if she even was planning to tell them about it she's gotta be prepared." Inuyasha said getting up and reaching for his coat ready to leave.

"Actually now that you mention it….one of the times I was talking to her about her mother…she said if her mother didn't understand her she'd just run away. But I don't know if she was joking or not." Sango said putting a finger to her lip to think.

"Are you serious? Run away?" Miroku said a little shocked.

"Ohhh what if she comes and we aren't here?" Sango said biting her lip.

"Doesn't she have a key?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, only us four…we haven't made her one yet." Miroku said.

"Look at you all acting like idiots…why don't you call her or something to see what's the deal." Inuyasha said reaching for the door while the last three were slowly trailing behind him still talking about Kagome.

"You all could be getting worked up for nothing-" Inuyasha was interrupted when the door promptly smacked into his face.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Kagome exclaimed bursting in wearing her school uniform with a pear of sneakers.

"Oww! What the hell?" Inuyasha protested clutching a hand to his now bleeding nose.

"Oh I didn't know you were there." Kagome said uneventfully.

"Stupid wench…" The hanyou muttered as he started to apply tissues.

"Oh thank goodness it's you, I was about to call you. Are you hungry?" Sango rushed to her.

"Yeah-"

"What are those?" Miroku noticed the two small suit cases that were behind her. Every one looked to the floor at Kagome's feet and gasped.

"Those…those shoes don't match." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"Not that!" Miroku argued.

"Don't tell me you were planning to run away." Inuyasha said looking at her bags. All Kagome did was nod.

"It was that bad?" Sango asked biting her lip.

"Well why don't we talk it over a little lunch huh?" Miroku said while grabbing her bags and putting them on the couch. The group then left the Shikon No Tama to go to a small park that was a couple of blocks away.

"So tell us Kagome, what happened." Sango said while handing her a sandwich.

"Well I got home late remember? And I was going to head for my room but…"

* * *

The light from the small lamp flickered on and her mother sat on the couch with a stern look and her exam results clutched in her hands.

"What is the meaning of this Kagome? First of all, your cram teacher called me today saying that you skipped class today, yet again…do you know how much I'm spending on your school?" Her mother scolded.

"I know I wasn't there, I was somewhere else." Kagome said walking over to her mother.

"Nah ah ah…let me finish. And then your advisor from school tells me that you flunked all of your exams! What is the meaning of this Kagome?" Kagome's mom asked expectantly.

"I've decided that I'm not going to attend cram school nor College any more, I'm going to take up modeling-" Kagome didn't get to finish because of her now reddened cheek from her mothers clean slap.

"Are you out of your mind? Do you know how much I have sacrificed for you so that you can become a doctor? You are so lucky that you have the chance to actually go to school to do that." Her mother said harshly.

"No mother…that's what you want, I never wanted to be a doctor. I went into college without truly knowing what I wanted to do." Kagome said taking her ground.

"So now you are going to play around and be a nothing, a no-body? Kagome I cannot believe you!"

"You don't understand mother…the people I work with are following a dream, I never had a dream mom."

"Blasphemous. I cannot believe that you are my daughter… little Souta is getting better grades on his placement tests than when you took them in High school."

"Mom that's Souta…I was never perfect like him, I'm sorry. But I found something that I am actually pretty good at, and people that are actually down to earth, and care about me!"

The argument went on for a while and to Kagome it was a twisted spiral of madness and anger. She had never been so upset in her life. Within that blur of time Kagome packed her bags and left a small note at the coffee table the next morning.

_Dear mom, _

_You have gone too far; when you are ready to talk reasonably give me a call. Until then I won't be coming home._

_-Kagome_

* * *

"Oh Kagome…I'm so sorry, maybe we shouldn't have asked you to model for us." Sango said looking sadly at her plate.

"No Sango, for once in my life…I can actually feel like I truly am changing, that this is the true me. I've never been able to experience my own wants; you guys have helped me realize that." Kagome smiled.

"So what are you going to do now? You are more than welcome to come and share the apartment with me." Miroku said rubbing his hands together unconsciously.

"Why would she want to be sleeping anywhere in the vicinity of you?" Sango asked while punching his arm.

"I dunno…I was just offering…no need to get jealous Sango my love…you are always welcome." Miroku said while she avoided his wandering hands.

"Uh..no. Kagome-chan you are more than welcome to stay at my place…oh crap…uh well my brother has a friend coming over for a week…uh.." Sango cursed.

"Actually I was hoping that I could just spend a couple of nights at the studio. It has almost every thing, and I could just go to the public baths and stuff." Kagome informed.

"The studio is a place of creativity…you can't live there." Sesshomaru said taking a sip of tea, Kagome sweat dropped.

"But I don't have any money and I don't want to be a burden on anyone..." Kagome saddened looking at her hands.

"Well you would still be a burden living there…who do you think pays the rent for that place?" Inuyasha said taking what was like the fourth sandwich.

"Oh…I never thought of that."

"We all pay for that place." Inuyasha said taking a bite.

"Okay Kagome how about this you pay for some of the utilities and we will let you live there." Miroku dealt with her.

"That would be great! I was planning on getting a job while you all were at school." Kagome confessed.

"It's not about the money!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"But I promise as soon as I find a job and get enough money I'll find a place of my own." Kagome pleaded.

"If you wanna quit school or runaway that's fine, that's your decision, but I still don't like you living in the studio." Inuyasha said before taking a gulp of his tea.

"Ugh…then what should I do huh?" Kagome asked waiting for a good plan.

"You can stay with me." Inuyasha said shrugging, and Kagome turned to look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"I have a big enough apartment, and I have an extra room." Inuyasha explained.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked cocking a brow.

"I'm just voicing my opinion; you can do whatever…I was just offering so you don't have to be at the studio alone." Inuyasha told her.

'That would be kind of weird…being in the studio at night, by myself. I'd probably have to sleep on the couch or something.' Kagome thought.

"Well it's either that or staying with Sess, but I think he prefers to be alone." Inuyasha glanced over at his brother.

"And he sings terrible in the shower." Inuyasha whispered to her.

* * *

Now either she was possessed by demons or she was still stuck in all the drama with her mother, but she agreed to go and stay with Inuyasha. It was a fifteen minuet drive to Inuyasha's place, and when they arrived there to say she was amazed would be an understatement.

"This place is humongous!" Kagome awed.

It was a large complex that had glass revolving doors. When they entered the lobby Inuyasha handed the suitcases that were strategically strapped to his bike, to a bell boy that addressed him as sir. The floors were marble with gold weaved into them, and were so well cleaned that when Kagome looked down she could see her reflection. Upwards she noticed the tall ceiling had a painting in the dome, and a huge crystal chandelier hung from the center of it. When they reached the elevators Inuyasha clicked the button to go up and automatically the doors swooshed open. Kagome was still staring at everything until Inuyasha called to her.

"Oye…you can look later, I'm not going to hold this elevator all day long." He complained. Kagome pouted and then sulked to the elevator wishing to see the rest.

"This place is really nice…how do you pay for it all?" Kagome asked with interest as the elevator smoothly took them up.

"I don't." Inuyasha said gruffly.

"Huh then how-"

"My dad owns this place…along with 20 other ones here in Japan and about 50 in America." He said almost disgusted.

"Well…isn't that good?" Kagome asked him.

"Yeh I guess." Inuyasha sighed.

The elevator then sounded a small chime and the doors opened up again and they both stepped out. He led her through a hallway with about 10 doors on both sides and then one door slightly more elaborate at the end of the hall. When they reached it Inuyasha fished for his card in his pocket and inserted it through the slot and then door gave a soft click allowing entry.

"Here it is…home sweet home." Inuyasha muttered closing the door behind her.

As soon as they walked in they removed their shoes in a tiled entry way, and Kagome took a moment to observe her new surroundings. A creamy beige colored carpet covered the entire living room. Directly to the left was a plain dress form from which he slung his coat on. There was also a large window with a golden colored drapery that almost touched the floor. Through the window you could see a small balcony which overlooks a good portion of the city. Then there was the normal stuff like couches and a nice plasma T.V. which was in the right corner of the living room. Against the wall adjacent to the entrance was a huge mantel that had various things and pictures. There were also three other doors connected to the room. One on the east side and the other two were located in the northern area.

"C'mon I'll show you to your room." Inuyasha said picking up the bags the boy had sent up and placed on his couch near the window. Kagome was still looking around as she followed him to one of the northern doors. When he opened the door he put his suitcases down near the bed.

"Oh my gosh…this is bigger than my old room." Kagome said taking in the cheery sleigh bed with matching furniture.

"Uh well if you are done looking around here I was going to show you the kitchen." He said already turning. The kitchen was also very pretty with a small table in the center.

"Wow Inuyasha you have a real nice place." Kagome said turning to him.

"Yeh…it's somewhere to sleep." He said looking around.

"Oh yeah…I didn't really see a bathroom inside of the room…"

"It's inside my room."

"What? But that means I'd have to-!"

"Hey beggars can't be choosers." The hanyou shrugged.

"I know, I know…" Kagome sighed.

'I guess we will take turns then.' She figured while still looking around.

"Since I'm done giving you the tour an' all, I'm going to start working on stuff for the competition." Inuyasha told her while settling on one of the couches that had what looked to Kagome like his 'work'. This consisted mainly of drawings and such. Kagome approached him slowly before giving him a slight bow.

"Thank you Inuyasha…for everything." Inuyasha put down his pencil to look at her.

"You don't have to be formal ya'know…"

"Its just I've dumped so much of my personal problems without even asking you guys if it was ok or not…well…thanks." Kagome smiled a bit.

"You know Kagome…if you were having problems in the first place, you should have been smart enough to tell us more ahead of time. What would we have done if you weren't able to model for us?"

"I know-"

"Everyone was in total frenzy when they found out you were running away. I couldn't calm them down."

"I heard."

"Just don't do it again Kagome…we…we do actually need you." Inuyasha said looking down at his work again. Kagome began to smile a bit more at his comment that made him slightly embarrassed …but it all faded when she heard that dreadful noise that had haunted her before in tight times. It was coming from her cell phone that was in her room.

"Mother?"

* * *

AN: Ahh Im sorry this was another cliff thingy an long sorta but ehhh Im getting ready to write the next chap for you all. I'm so excited, I just hope you all like it! Well If it takes a bit longer than usual it is either A. I am busy with school B. I am making it longer..mwhahah. or C. I might get stuck..i dunno. Oh but FYI http/www(dot)kcfixture(dot)com/beige(dot)jpg shows a picture of a 'torso', dress form, and sometimes I even call it a mannequin, although I shouldn't. Well Until next time! 


	8. Interviews Can Be Hell

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Rating: PG…I might bump it up in the future

AN: I've gotta say first. Sooooo sorry it took so long. I was finishing up school and had like 0 time for anything. I swear I was surviving off of ramen and tea solely. Here is the chapter and I hope you like it. Oh and for those that don't know Japanese here is a little lesson…Enjoy

Sama- In Japan when you address other people they use honorifics.(usually follows the last name) It can go from lowest being chan(girls), Kun(boys) to san(Mr. or Ms.) to sama(Lord, lady) to Kami(god, lord). There is a ton of honorifics that can be used, so for this fic I didn't want to give Kagura a last name cause one, I'm bad at it, so I decided to give her an honorific instead.

Kuroi Kaze- Black Wind (Kuroi-Black, Kaze-Wind)

Needles and Thread

Chapter 7: Interviews Can Be Hell

* * *

Kagome slowly and unsurely went to pick up her phone. She took a deep breath before answering. 

"H-Hello?" Kagome asked nervously. Inuyasha had just walked in her room and was leaning on the frame of her door. There was a moment of silence before she heard a voice, and after that she was able to breathe again.

"Hi Koga." Kagome fell into the small chair that was near her. Inuyasha on the other hand, had pried himself off the door frame to flip on his rage mode.

"What the hell does he want?" The now offensive hanyou puffed.

"Yes, he's here too…huh? Where am I?" Kagome nervously laughed into her phone.

"Keh." He then turned on his heel and left her in the room.

"Um well I'm kinda at a friend's house." She half way explained, not really wanting to tell Koga that she was in fact a runaway and probably wasn't going to finish up her college education.

"No I don't think I'm going to be in class tomorrow either. Actually, I've gotta get going, so I'll uh talk to you later ok? Mm hm bye." She rushed and then slapped her phone shut.

'What would Koga think if he found out I was actually staying at Inuyasha's place?' She thought while putting a hand to her head. Speaking of Inuyasha she noticed he was gone and decided to go and look for him. Kagome found him back on the couch working on some of the papers he had with a pencil in his hand.

"So what exactly are you doing?" Kagome asked hoping to make a conversation with the moody Inuyasha.

"I'm making a final sketch of the dress; the one I showed to everyone was a preliminary sketch. We have to turn in a copy of our final design so it cuts down the cheaters." Inuyasha explained to her not even looking up.

"Oh really…I didn't know it was that complex." She admitted.

Silence

"Uh…so I was thinking, if it was alright with you, if maybe I could help out with the dress? I feel kind of awkward not doing anything to help but model for you all." Kagome told him through the papers he was holding up. Inuyasha tore away from his 'work' to give her a quick glance.

"Do you even know how to sew?" He asked her. Kagome slightly slumped.

"No…But I'm a very good visual learner remember. I can pick it up easy!" She smiled.

"Uh….I dunno. Shouldn't you look around for a job or something?" He asked his eyes darting up to look at her for a bit.

"Oh yeah…I need to do that too, I don't even know where to begin to look." She sighed slouching into the couch.

"Keh…well sitting around doin' nothing isn't gonna help." Inuyasha muttered to her.

"Oh ok then…what do you suggest I do oh great one?" She asked sarcastically.

"Look In the newspapers or something at least." He told her while a clawed finger pointed to the kitchen.

"I left the paper on the counter." Inuyasha numbly said. Kagome gathered herself and wandered to the kitchen. It had a swinging door that she pushed, and when she entered the kitchen she was amazed at how clean everything was. His kitchen had black tiles on the floor to match the walls, while the stove, and counter tops were steel. The refrigerator was also steel and so was the island in the middle. On the island amongst some letters was the paper. She grabbed one of the stools that was underneath and sat down as she examined the newspaper.

'Classified…classified…hmm I wonder what type of job I should look for.' Kagome thought, realizing that she really didn't excel in too many things. She sat there for a good five minutes scanning the possible jobs in the columns, and then in big black letters she saw it.

Kuroi Kaze

Wanted: Sales clerk for full time and part time positions

"This is perfect!" Kagome exclaimed practically kissing the paper. She then scooped up the paper and brought it to Inuyasha.

"Look what I found!" She gleefully smiled, proud that she found something. He looked up and then smirked.

"Good luck." Was all that he said before returning to his papers.

"What do you mean good luck?" Kagome asked a little faltered.

"I know the person that owns that place." He simply said and then sighed.

"Cool! Then I can reference you!" She chimed.

"Uh…no…I wouldn't do that…I don't know her in a good way." He scratched his nose.

"What did you do?" Kagome automatically accused.

"Shit…I didn't do anything…she's just a bitch." He griped.

"Bitchy like mean and cranky? Or self absorbent and stubborn?" Kagome asked.

"Both."

"What? Is that possible?"

"For her it is."

"How do you know her?"

"I used to work for her." Inuyasha sighed not really wanting to talk about it.

"You were a clerk?" Kagome asked confused.

"No dummy…I modeled for her company."

"Wow…uh so if I'm just applying for a clerk position it shouldn't be as bad right? I won't have to see her as much as you did."

"I guess."

"Good, cause I think that's all I can apply for that is in the ads." Kagome scanned the paper one more time before standing up to stretch.

"I think I'm going to take a shower and call it quits for the day." She admitted.

"There are towels in the bathroom closet. Tell me when you are done so I can go next." Inuyasha simply said before returning to the papers.

"Ok." Kagome nodded and headed to her room to get her stuff.

'This is so weird…if I would have been told a week ago that I would become a model, move out of my house, and share an apartment with a guy…I would think it would be a crazy notion.' And then she stopped in her tracks at Inuyasha's door, stuff in hand.

'…share an apartment with a guy…s-share…together…' Kagome gulped.

She had never had a boyfriend before, not even spoken to many guys in fact, but now…she was living with one. Her hand froze as she hovered over Inuyasha's door knob. Was she supposed to knock or tell him she was entering his room? She hadn't even seen his room, and now she was going go in and take a shower in the same one he takes his in. Did she even know him that well? At what time when you see a person is it ok to go into their room…wait a minuet; you have to be naked in a shower…Inuyasha has to get naked in that shower-

Tap tap

Kagome swirled around as did her thoughts at the taps on her shoulder. She could feel the vibrant color that masked her face as she met eyes with her roommate.

"If you want to stand there all day that's fine, but if you are I'm going to shower first." He told her as he brushed by her and opened his door leaving her there to look.

His room had to have been the nicest in the whole apartment. The first thing she noticed was his dresser. It was a dark cherry wood that had a huge mirror with designs that were carved into it. He had a cherry wood night stand to match, but the king size bed was really a work of art. It also was cherry wood, with four poles that extended high on each corner of the bed with intricate etches of massive curves and rings. The sheets were a scarlet red with many pillows. The head frame for the bed was the most detailed. It had carved markings and shapes with bits of gold strips imbedded into it. Kagome then suddenly felt someone's eyes on her.

"You know…It hasn't had a girl up here in a long time…" He smiled seductively at his bed, then at her.

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted and looked at him, her face an even darker red than before, if that was possible.

"Just trying to get your attention…sheesh, trust me…it would take a couple of drinks in order for me to even begin to do anything to you…" He smirked. Then, fire was felt emanating from the girl he just addressed.

"That's fine…cause it would take brain damage for me to even find you attractive enough for me to let you!" She bound past him and went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her with a loud slam.

'Humph…and I was actually getting worried over living here with him! HIM of all people! What was I thinking?' Kagome scolded herself as she got into the shower.

Kagome, now in her new mood took her time in the shower. When she finally came out, toweling her hair, she noticed Inuyasha wasn't in his room. She figured he was out somewhere else, which was fine because she was planning to head to her room without telling him anything. Kagome sat at the chair in her room, brushing her hair and collecting her thoughts, trying to cool down. A lot had happened, and she wasn't quiet sure how she ended up this way, but one sad realization did begin to worm its way into her head. Her mother hadn't called yet, and because of that it made Kagome think she must truly be useless to her mom. The optimistic side of her told her that maybe her mom just didn't find the note…or maybe she was too busy with work. It was already reaching 10pm, and no messages or any calls had been made to her phone other than Koga. Maybe she had to work really late? Whatever the excuse may be, a certain feeling would not go away that was starting to burrow in the pit of her stomach.

'Maybe if I get some sleep I'll feel better…I need to sleep anyway…the interview is tomorrow…I wonder…what…to wear…' Kagome's thoughts diluted as she began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Kagome woke up and looked around. Her groggy thoughts vaguely told her why she wasn't in her room, but in Inuyasha's apartment. She then went to gather her things to go do her morning routine. She walked somewhat in a daze to Inuyasha's door and decided to knock. She yawned and heard no activity within the room and decided to go in. When she went in she noticed that he was not in his bed or the bathroom. Her mind still somewhat asleep just shrugged the thought off and continued to enter the bathroom. As she was brushing her teeth she noticed a note that was taped to the mirror. 

'It's on the living room table.'

The small note was scribbled in a somewhat neat handwriting. She stared at it and wondered what 'it' was. After she finished she wandered into the living room, and on the table was a cream colored box. Curiosity getting to her, she opened it up and inside was another note.

'Wear this.'

"What the hell is this? A treasure hunt?" Kagome mused while pushing some tissue paper out of the way. She found a pale pink dress that had a black ribbon across the torso. It was simple and cute, which would be perfect to wear to the interview. At the bottom there were also matching shoes. When she took it out to put it to herself she noticed there was no tag.

'He must have made this…' She awed. When she put it on it fit perfectly as if it were made just for her. After doing her hair and make-up Kagome decided to eat something before she left. She traveled into the kitchen, and saw a plate with another note on top.

'Eat this.'

"Okay…now this is just weird." She looked at the food and then wondered if it was poisoned. It looked ok, but before she took a bite she wondered why he was doing this for her. She was kind of mean to him yesterday, and then she wakes up and is treated to a treasure hunt? Maybe he wasn't so much of a bad guy after all…well maybe.

Kagome fidgeted with her hand bag as she was waiting in a small office of the department store for her interview. She was in the deeper part of the store in a separate room. In the room she noticed there were only 2 doors; one that she entered through from the department, and the other door that was located near the right of the secretary's desk. The department store itself sold a lot of what looked like to be modern trends, and even some other clothes that Kagome would not even imagine someone could wear. The clothes were also a bit pricey as well. The secretary that was placed at her desk would take glances from Kagome to the other door every so often. She seemed to be under a lot of stress as Kagome noticed bits of auburn hair escaping from her bun.

"Uh…so…" Kagome spoke trying to start some sort of a conversation to break the quietness of the room. She somewhat scared the secretary when she spoke up, but she automatically focused on Kagome.

"Um…so how long have you been working here?" Kagome inquired tying to start some small talk.

"T-t-two days." The secretary said quietly.

"Oh so you're new? Having fun?" Kagome smiled at her but just received a blank stare from the other girl who slowly shook her head side to side.

"Uh…really…I'm sorry." Kagome said now feeling sort of awkward. The secretary leaned forward as if to try and keep the door from listing in on their conversation.

"Ms.Higurashi…I'd leave if I were you while you have the chance….Kagura-sama sh-she…I'm her 23rd secretary…for this month, and it has only been 2 weeks." The secretary whispered as her hands began to shake and eyes glassed over.

"Uh…are you ok? Maybe you should uh...take a break." Kagome said not observing the slightly hysterical woman.

"Heh…heh..no….I'm fine….I'm fine…heh." She quietly laughed.

'Note to self…never be a secretary.' Kagome thought as she saw the woman try to sharpen a pen. Then, the intercom that was at the corner of the secretary's desk gave a short beep. The secretary looked at it with intense eyes and slowly picked up the phone.

"Y-y-yes Kagura-sama" She gulped.

"Right away Kagura-sama!" She winced and then looked over to Kagome and put the phone back on the receiver.

"Kagura-sama will see you now." The secretary looked at Kagome with big eyes and held the door for her.

"Uh thanks." Kagome took a deep breath and collected her self. She had to admit the whole secretary thing was kinda creepy and made her think back to what Inuyasha said about the owner. Kagome thought maybe Inuyasha was lying about the woman who owned Kuroi Kaze being a mean person, but after the episode with the secretary she was, needless to say, a bit spooked. She heard the door give a soft click as it closed behind her, and now she was trapped inside with the apparently evil woman.

Kagome took a quick look at her surroundings as she walked forward, noticing plain white walls with pictures of sceneries, and then a large sleek black desk near the end of the room with two chairs in front of it. Behind the desk was a woman that had dark eyes that almost looked as if they could be ruby. She had purple eye shadow that matched the purple chopsticks that were stuck in her hair into a twist which also had black feathers on the ends. She was wearing a very tight business suit that was black with thin vertical purple stripes. Her matching earrings and necklace were matching gemstones of amethyst that had a deep shine. She tapped her candy apple red colored nails on her desk and watched Kagome's every move.

"Have a seat." Kagura said waving a hand towards it with no emotion on her face.

"Thank you for allowing me to be interviewed today." Kagome tried to say as smooth as she could giving a slight bow before sitting.

"Well…you resume is good, but you aren't in school anymore?" Kagura asked looking into a manila folder that was in her hands.

"Yes Ms. Kagura." Kagome confirmed and Kagura drew her eyes at her.

"You may address me as Kagura-sama." She said very crisply.

"I'm sorry…Kagura-sama." Kagome corrected herself.

"Well I'm sorry…but the job you applied for is no longer available. I gave that to some other girl." Kagura said putting down the folder. Kagome felt her insides drop. Now what was she going to do? Kagome then looked down and was already getting up to say her thank you's when she saw Kagura put a hand up to sit her back down.

"I may not have that cashier job anymore but I'd like to make a proposition with you." Kagura said folding her hands and resting her chin on them.

* * *

AN: OK so how was this little chapter…Hopefully I will finish this story this summer since school is already finished for me. Thanks to all that read and keep sending the reviews. A big cookie for my beta reader, she is just the greatest ! Hooray does little dance - Ahem, so I hope that you all will continue reading and be patient, and I will do my best. I do plan on going back to re-edit the other chapters cause my computer messed them all up so they are missing things left and right in them. I promise a good fluff scene for all you fluff lovers out there. So until next time! 

Princess Makoto


	9. Sleepovers

AN: First of all big thanks to all those swamped me with reviews, it added like an extra ten points to my sheer happiness I would also like to give a big thanks to the readers and people that sent me such nice reviews. I'm sorry it took so long to write this…my dumb work has been occupying a lot of my time…not to mention school that will be starting soon too  Yeah I know I have too many excuses. But all my readers are great and they are kind enough not to send me flames… or anything else mean. Thanks a lot! This chapter is for you all…enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Rating: Pg-13

Needles and Thread

Chapter 8: Sleepovers

* * *

Kagura picked up the folder in front of her again, totally aware of the young girl seated in front of her awaiting her proposition.

"It seems that we are in need of a female model for our new line." Kagura sighed heavily.

"We had a model scheduled, but she cancelled." She gave Kagome a couple of looks before asking her a question.

"You have a reasonable face and figure, mind you this is somewhat temporary, but it will make you a little more known and put money into your pocket." Kagura said standing up. Kagome somewhat alarmed stood as she did and bobbed her head.

"Sure, It'd be a pleasure…uh what time-" The mystified Kagome started, but the business woman interrupted while pulling at her suit.

"My secretary will give you all the information, so if you will excuse me I have an appointment scheduled." Kagura said already leaving Kagome in the office to trail after her. When she closed the office door behind her, Kagome faced the secretary who handed her a card with some times and information on it.

"Well Ms. Higurashi welcome to Kuroi Kaze." She said with a titled smile.

"Uh thanks." Kagome smiled back felling a weight being lifted off her chest.

She had a job.

* * *

_**Katori University**_

"So can anyone tell me why this mannequin is a light platinum blonde instead of the assigned color, which was ash brown?" The teacher asked holding up the shimmering head.

Inuyasha sighed, because the wig that was being ridiculed was his own. He forgot about the exact measurements of color he had to add in, not to mention the other crap that he randomly added in. The teacher paced the classroom scanning for any hands to be raised; timidly a girl in the very back raised her hand.

"Yes?" The teacher called on the girl, to which every one now turned to.

"Well it seems that bleach was added in, which would drain the color completely, or depending on how much he used, lighten the original color. But since we are working with darker colors such as brown, no bleach is really required unless there was a prior color." The girl then sat back into her chair and the class refocused on the teacher. Suppressed laughter could be heard in the class and Inuyasha sent glares to Miroku who was the one trying to hide his amusement.

'Smart ass…' Inuyasha growled seeing his 'friend' trying to cover his laughter. Inuyasha was never really interested in any of the other classes, except for the ones that had to do with sewing. For the remainder of his classes he sat impatiently in his chair, tapping his foot and just counting down the minutes until he would be free.

'3….2….1…' The bell rang marking his release from prison. "Finally! I don't think I'd survive another minute of this bullshit." He said coolly getting up and gathering his things. Just before he was about to meet up with his group the cell phone at his belt suddenly buzzed at him.

He looked down at it with high annoyance, and picked it up. "What the hell do you want?"

* * *

"Ouch!" Kagome cursed while she poked her finger for the nth time. She was trying to recall how they taught her to bead and stitch when she was in her home economics class in high school. She was practicing on a small square shaped material, stringing purple glass beads into a line on it. Kagome slowly looped the needle through the bead and then anchored it to the material.

"There! That's pretty good if I don't say so myself." Kagome praised herself at the small line of shiny beads on her square that were in a perfect line.

Kagome wanted to help the rest of the group somehow, and she had heard that the dress that they were going to make for the finals was going to have lots and lots of beadwork on it. So she decided that she could at least try and help them with that. Kagome took a glance towards the clock on the wall that showed that the group would be coming from school any moment. She placed the square onto her lap and sighed. So far this day was pretty good except for her now throbbing fingers. Kagome had a job, a roof of some sort over her head, and friends. The only thing she lacked was family. She had yet to receive a call from her mother. Kagome still felt anger towards her mother, but a part of her wished that she would call, even if it was to yell at her and tell her to never ever come back home. Just then she heard the door clink as it was unlocked, and a very amused Miroku came through the door followed by the group.

"Honey I'm home!" He sang.

"Hey Miroku!" Kagome stood wiping her thoughts away.

"How was school?" She asked them.

"It was good…especially our Principles of Hair Coloring class..."

"Oh shut up already…who gives a damn about coloring hair." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.

"Oh! What about you Kagome? Inuyasha told us that you were going to apply for a cashier job at Kuroi Kaze." Sango said taking a seat on a barstool. Kagome sat back down and took a breath.

"Well…when I got there for the interview they told me that the position was already filled." Kagome said with a weak smile.

"Oh Kagome! I'm so sorry…I mean…it's not like the end of the world…there are other jobs." Sango said trying to comfort her.

"Yeah I know…so it looks like I'm going to have to take up modeling in the mean time to promote their new line." Kagome sighed. The group heard this and did a double take, exploding around her.

"What! They are coming out with a new line? You're going to model for them? That's great!" Sango cheered giving her arm a little squeeze.

"So did they tell you what clothes you are modeling…preferably their lingerie-" Miroku asked and then was smacked upside the head by no other than Sango.

"You PERVERT!"

"Did they tell you when you would start?" Sesshomaru asked wanting to change the last topic.

"Umm they said that they would give me a call, but its tomorrow." She smiled.

"A word to the wise….never be late, or do anything stupid." Inuyasha said recalling from his days at the Kuroi Kaze.

"I know she is kind of rough around the edges, but generally she didn't seem too bad. A little moody and scary…but its not like I haven't seen that…" Kagome sweetly said speaking of course about our favorite hanyou.

"Keh."

The group once again had another thing to celebrate over. Needless to say, they partied and finished late. Inuyasha had already left the party with Kagome on his bike. This left a tipsy Sesshomaru who fell asleep on the couch, and a very drunken Sango to be left in the hands of Miroku.

"C'mon…up and at 'um." Miroku said as he took a hold of Sango and hoisted her up from the couch where Sesshomaru lay sleeping.

"Aww...hic…looka him…He looks like'a sheeping beauty on the couch." Sango said with all the pronunciation of a drunken person.

"Uh…yeah…sure." Miroku said trying to keep the girl steady.

"Maybe ya outta give her a kiss…heh.." She smiled patting him on the back and losing her balance.

"Whoopsie! Damn floor is so shlippery" Sango said holding tight to Miroku.

"Man…what am I going to do with you?" Miroku sighed leading her to the door.

He figured that leaving Sesshomaru there would be best; knowing that he probably could handle only one drunk person at a time. So Miroku locked the door and lead Sango to his car where he helped her get settled and put a seat belt on for her. Miroku could already tell that he was loosing her by the way her speech barley made any sense at all anymore.

"Ands thensI tells thems…yahsh gotchs topim da patterns…ands then yahcuts…" She shook a finger wildly in the air.

"Okay okay." Miroku talked with her as he turned on the car. He figured he'd drop her off at her apartment and then head home and sleep. Not even after 5 minuets he felt a weight at his shoulder and glanced down to see Sango already asleep. He smiled to himself and draped an arm around her to hold her in place.

"I'm going to feel sorry for you in the morning."

When Miroku reached her apartment, he turned off his car and then carried Sango out and up to her room. She loosely clutched to him, still sleeping, as he climbed the steps up to her floor. He had been to Sango's apartment only a couple of times, just to pick some material or notes for class. From the looks of things her brother and his friend had gone to sleep a while ago, and had left their belongings strewn about the apartment.

"Sorry for intruding…" He whispered to her as he walked into her room.

It was a plain semi-small room with just a dresser and a bed in it. He successfully put her down, with the exception of her arms that were still about his neck.

"C'mon Sango…time to let go…" He told her quietly reaching behind his neck to grab her hands. Slowly but surely she let go of his neck allowing Miroku to put the covers over her. He smiled at her and shook his head.

Without even thinking about it, he leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"Goodnight Sango…"

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the shower feeling refreshed. She didn't drink that much that night so she could be attentive the next morning. She wrapped her hair in a towel and stepped out of the bathroom. She looked over to see Inuyasha just lying on his bed with some strips of material around him.

"Uh well…goodnight…" She told him as he half paid attention to her by nodding. Kagome walked into her room and sat by the vanity, and began to blow dry her hair. She made a mental check list on what she would need tomorrow when they called. Kagome glanced over at her cell phone which was charging and sighed. Was it normal to have your mother hate you so much that she wouldn't call even after 2 days?

'I guess…she is never going to call…' Kagome sadly told her self. She finished blow drying her hair and then flopped into bed, pulling the covers over her.

* * *

It was dark in her classroom, so dark she could barley make out the faces of her classmates. But one thing was very clear, and that was they were talking about her. The class was all huddled together in the back of the room speaking in hushed voices. Kagome slowly turned around to look and they all turned away. Loneliness crept towards her as she squirmed in her seat. She shut her eyes to try and ignore the faint voices, but that only seemed to make it louder. Kagome then whipped her head around at them, but no one was there. It was just her in the classroom, alone in the dark.

"I don't want to be alone…" She said to herself while staring blankly at her desk. Alone…she was all by herself with no one around her yet the voices were still there. They seemed to mock her now, and Kagome nervously bit her lip.

"She actually thinks she's pretty…"

"Look at her…miss smarty…"

"Her becoming a doctor…is a joke…"

"Not even her mother wants her now…"

"Yeah…she's all alone…"

"Alone…."

"…Stop….stop it…" Kagome said trying to cover her ears.

"….Alone….."

The voices continue to swirl around her, and even with her hands pressed to her head they still jeered at her. Kagome began to feel sick and she felt sweat trickle down her face. And then she could take it no longer.

"STOP IT!" She screamed.

Kagome was breathing heavily and noticed the classroom was gone, and she was in Inuyasha's apartment sitting up in bed. She scarcely noticed the tears that were trailing down her face, and not even seconds later the door flew open to her room. Inuyasha, shinning hair disheveled with nothing but flannel pants, arched at her door. Kagome tried to regain her breathing but with no luck and her tears still falling. Slowly Inuyasha walked towards her, not sure on how to approach the situation. He perched next to her on the bed and awkwardly put his arms around her and carefully clawed a hand through her hair.

"It's ok Kagome…It was just….it was just a dream." He talked to her softly. His ears shifted as she quietly said.

"…I don't want to be alone…" She then realized she was crying and Inuyasha held her tighter.

"Your not…You're ok…you've got us." He said wiping a tear from her face. He held her for a bit more until her breathing wasn't so labored. He tried to set her down back into her bed but she wouldn't let go of him. She was too scared to loose anything at the moment.

"Please….don't…leave me alone…"

Inuyasha sighed feeling sympathetic towards the girl, but wanting to sleep as well.

"Come here." He told her gently and scooped her up in his arms. Inuyasha carried her to his room and set her into his bed. He then climbed in and wrapped his arms around her and shut his eyes.

"Your ok now…just try and get some sleep..." The hanyou murmured with his eyes closed. Kagome slowly nodded, and began to fall asleep with her head near his heart. She could it hear it going at a steady rhythm. She tuned into the soothing sound and then fell into a sleep, but this time with no dreams.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

Kagome could vaguely tell that it was morning due to the fact that the sun was trying to peek through the crimson drapes. Her brain was trying to wake up and along with her body, they both protested to get up. She turned to her side and noticed something foreign around her waist. It was pulling her back till she hit something warm. She tried to figure out what it was, but her mind wasn't clear yet. Then she could feel it breath. She could feel the inhale and exhale on the back of her neck, and slowly like clockwork she pieced together where she was. She wasn't in her room, oh no, far from it. She was in Inuyasha's room, and he was sleeping right behind her. Kagome tried to think of what might have lead to this. She remembered they had a party, and she had a couple of drinks. Sango got totally trashed after what was like her 5th drink. Sesshomaru passed out a little early, and oddly enough, Miroku was the only one that didn't drink. Inuyasha did drink, but it was really hard to get him drunk, from what she had heard. So it got late and they had to go home, leaving the group behind. She came home with Inuyasha on his bike, took a shower, and then called it a night. Kagome sat for a bit and though some more...she had a nightmare also.

'He must have heard me last night...I guess' Kagome thought to herself a little embarrassed over having a night mare at her age.

'That's right...he did come in...and I guess he took me over here to sleep with him...' Kagome figured.

Kagome slowly turned in his one arm that was hung around her and looked at him. He was softly breathing and had silver locks strewn about him. Absolutely gorgeous. He looked so much more innocent when he slept. His left ear twitched and Kagome smiled in kiddish delight. That's what he was like. A little sleeping puppy. She wanted to touch his ear so badly. She wondered what it would feel like in her hand. He seemed to be in a deep enough sleep, so with a bit of courage she slowly raised her hand and was about to touch the white triangle when it flicked away. She finally caught it and rubbed it with her thumb and index. It felt like silk, and then much to her surprise she was unexpectedly drawn towards him. He pulled her close to him unconsciously and leaned into the touch.

'Oh my gosh...' Kagome panicked being only inches away from his face.

She stopped her petting and noticed he didn't take very well to it.

Kagome smiled finding him almost frown at her, and then slowly he opened one eye and looked at her.

"Oh I see now...taking advantage of me when I'm sleeping...I feel so used." He told her. Kagome blushed wondering how long he had been awake.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…it's just…" She looked away not wanting to tell him that his ears were beyond any levels of cuteness. Inuyasha smirked at the speechless girl and then looked at her.

"So are we…feeling better?" He asked her, referring to last night's bad dream. She looked back at him and then looked down at his arm that was still holding her.

"Uh…can you let go of me?" She shyly asked feeling her face getting hot.

"Hmmm…..no. Not until you answer my question." Inuyasha said tightening his hold. Kagome stiffened and then turning her head responded.

"Yeah….I was just bummed and then I got scared. I didn't mean to cause you trouble." Kagome admitted truly feeling bad for waking him up in the middle of the night. She then received a flick to the forehead by a half lidded hanyou.

"You scared the shit outta me y'know. Just try to focus on what you have right now…you start your job today don't you?" He asked her.

"Yes…" She said slowly.

"Well then…we better get ready." He simply said letting her go and getting out of bed.

"What do you mean by 'we'?" She asked getting out as well. Inuyasha stretched and then turned to her.

"For your first shots, I'm going to be your partner." He said with an almost bored voice.

"M-M-My what!"

* * *

AN: Ahh…well That's going to be it for this chapter. Just a funny little thought I had when I was writing this chapter, but I wonder what it looks like when Inuyasha talks on the cell phone. I try and imagine him holding it like a normal person, relying on his good hearing, so he doesn't have to slide it up and down along his head. LOL isn't that funny. Annnyyywwayyy…I'll try my hardest to get the next one out real soon now that things are going to go a little bit more into motion. please continue to send me the reviews, they make me super happy. Well until next time…

-Princess Makoto


	10. Picture Perfect?

AN: hides her head in shame and proceeds to grovel on the floor I am sooooooooo sorry It took me like…forever and a day to finish writing this chapter. TT I'm a bad girl aren't I . So a big sorry for all the people that were reading this and I had them in fanfic hell waiting for me to update. I am forever sorry. I'll try to write more…now that summer is finally in session for me. TT mmmm..yes…so yes…sorry again…and here is your chapter…enjoy..and don't hate me please I heart you all!

Disclaimer: nope…I dun own Inuyasha…poo TT

Rating: Pg-13

Needles and Thread

Chapter 9: Picture Perfect?

* * *

Sango woke the next morning noticing two things. First that mysteriously she was in her room, and second her head felt as if it was going to split into two. She groggily sulked to her bathroom where she proceeded to wash her face and brush her teeth. Sango's next mission was to stir up a concoction to help her hangover. 

"Hey sis!" Her brother called to her from the table where he was eating cereal. Sango numbly raised an arm to greet him.

"When we're done eating can Shippou and I go to the arcade?" He asked. Sango had almost forgotten that her brother had a friend over. Shippou was one of his classmates and they had known each other since kindergarten. Shippou was a cute little boy with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. She waved at them, signaling to them it was ok to do so. They eagerly finished their breakfasts and then dashed out the door.

'…Kids…' She sighed.

Once Sango drank her glass she quickly got something to eat and took a quick shower. As she shampooed her hair, she tried to remember what had happened. She did drink quite a lot this time, more than she usually did. They had partied, and Sesshomaru was the first to go. One drink led to another and another until she was completely tipsy. She vaguely recalled getting into a car and then from there it was all blank. Miroku must have taken her home and put her to bed.

'That lecherous guy…he better not had taken advantage of me.' Sango thought, but inside she could feel that he wasn't that shallow. She actually remembered being warm and comforted. Sango stepped out of the shower and got dressed for the day.

"I suppose I should thank him…" She told her self in the mirror.

* * *

"Wait…what do you mean…partner?" Kagome asked throwing sheets out of her way. 

"Uh…just like it sounds…we will take pictures to-ge-ther." Inuyasha explained while fixing his side of the bed.

"An you better fix that side…"

"When did this happen?" Kagome said fixing her sheet. Inuyasha sighed and threw the pillows onto the bed.

"The stupid bitch decided to call me yesterday after school….she said that her male models were too ugly…apparently people lost their jobs since they didn't pick what she thought was acceptable." He huffed.

"Well…why are you doing this for her if you don't like her at all…" Kagome pointed out.

"…lets just say….I owe her one." He blankly put.

"You owe her…" She started, and then he interrupted her.

"Yeh whatever, we don't have a lot of time to chat, or we'll be late." Inuyasha said changing the subject.

"Right." Kagome agreed and decided to take the bathroom first. After she finished freshening up she went to her room to scavenge for clothes.

"No, no, no…hmmm, no…" Kagome scanned as she was trying to pick something out to wear.

"Ugh…I don't know what to wear…" She sighed looking around at a short number of clothes. Just then she heard a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to be face to face with a cute dress that was a deep royal purple with black vertical stripes. It was simple but very admirable. It was sleeveless with a matching scarf wrapped around the neck of the hanger.

"Here." Inuyasha said behind the dress he was holding.

"I…for me?" Kagome said taking it lightly in her hands.

"No idiot, I'm going to wear it. Of course it's for you to wear." He told her and also gave her shoes as well.

"Thanks Inuyasha…" She smiled at him. He looked at her, and then looked away.

"Yeh sure.." He then went back to his room to finish getting ready.

Kagome looked at the dress, and once again, there was no tag on it. It was another hand made dress. The shoes were purple with black heels. The outfit was great, and not too complicated to put on. She put the scarf around her neck and then brushed out her hair. She looked at her self in the mirror and smiled at her reflection. Perfect.

"Hey you ready yet?" Inuyasha called from the living room.

"Yes…" She grabbed her purse and then met him in the living room. She almost gagged when she saw him. He was wearing a maroon button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up and the first four buttons undone. His black slacks were neatly pressed with black cowboy boots and a belt with a silver buckle. Kagome had to give him credit, even just wearing a normal button up shirt and pants…he made it look good. He noticed that she wasn't doing anything but staring at him so he took advantage.

"I know I'm good looking, but you might want to wipe off that drool from your chin." He winked at her.

"Oh shut up!" Kagome shouted clenching her purse in her hand wanting to throw it at him.

* * *

When they arrived at Kuroi Kaze they were whisked away to a separate studio further away. They then were separated as they were sent off to make-up. Kagome was slightly relived to have a familiar face, such as Jakotsu, doing her make-up. 

"Oh isn't this exciting! Your very first shoot! And I must say…you are the lucky girl to get to model with Inu-baby, what I would do to be in your place!" Jakotsu gossiped with Kagome while adding blush to her cheeks.

"Uh…I guess." Kagome said while Jakotsu turned to get some lipsticks.

"He is the best you know. That's probably why Kagura asked for him today…him and you would probably sell anything!" He smiled and asked for her to pucker her lips as he dabbed color onto them.

'I wonder…what kind of clothes we are going to model…' Kagome thought. Her answer would be soon answered as a wardrobe assistant came to give Kagome her first outfit. It was a dress that had the longest train she had ever seen. The dress itself was a dark blue that almost was black if you didn't see it up close. It had a very open neck which Kagome noticed kept falling at her shoulders, in which she learned that it was supposed to hang that way. The neck was bordered in blue feathers with strings of beads sporadically popping out of the feathery mess. The bodice and waist had a tight silk that went all the way to her sides but left her back completely bare. The rest of the dress swept down into the train that was covered in a shimmering sequence.

"Okay are the models ready?" The Photographer shouted through his megaphone.

They rushed her over to a set that had the look of a ball room to it. It had a white marble floor with gold veins in it. There was a large window with fake little lights that glowed through it to give a starry night effect. The walls were beige color that cut off as the background ended. They pushed her onto the middle of the set and then brought Inuyasha over to her. He was wearing a simple black tux accept there was no bowtie and the white shirt he wore under it had the first three buttons unbuttoned. He looked like a perfectly sexy prom date.

"Okay…now, what we want you to do is to sell the dress, so act as if you are dancing and enticing him ok? I want it very seductive alright?" The photographer told Kagome.

'Uh…seductive…' Kagome thought uncomfortably, right then Inuyasha put one hand on her waist and held the other hand in a typical waltz pose. At first all she could do was look into his eyes.

"Okay we need a little more…why don't you hold her in front of you Inuyasha?" The photographer suggested snapping shots.

Inuyasha swung her in front with her back to him holding her with both hands at the waist and then leaned down to whisper in Kagome's ear.

"You know…you aren't very seductive at all…" He told her and smirked. Kagome inwardly frowned and then decided to accept his challenge. Kagome slowly reached her hand up to touch the side of his neck while her other hand intertwined the hand at her waist. She was still facing forward and then received praise from the photographer asking for more. Kagome then slowly turned around facing him and hung her arms around his shoulders and gave him a slight smile. All the while the photographer shot pictures and walked around them taking different angles. She danced almost hypnotically until the photographer called to them.

"Good good…that's great. Next costume please." The photographer waved at people.

'Wow…that was fast…' Kagome thought to herself as she was being whisked away from her dancing partner back into the dressing rooms. She was slightly dissapointed that she didn't get any reaction from Inuyasha after her short performance on the dance floor. Inuyasha didn't even blink twice to her advances.He definitely played the role of Casanova and knew his part well.

The next outfit that she was instructed to wear was more of her style. It was a normal sun dress that was an orange color. It clipped at the back of her neck and left her back a bit bare. It fell to her knees, giving her more range of movement. Jakotsu had quickly removed the previous make-up and applied warmer colors to her face. He also fastened her hair up into a messy bun and threw a silver barrette into it. They rushed her onto the set which went from ball room to picnic. They also brought in her partner who was wearing khaki shorts that went a bit past his knees and a black muscle shirt. His hair was also in a loose pony tail leaving only a bit of hair to frame his face. Even something like that fit him perfectly and Kagome took a deep breath to get a hold on her emotions.

"Ok now that I have the models why don't you both sit down …better yet…Inuyasha why don't you sit here and then hold her like this." The photographer said while having Inuyasha sit down with his legs open and placing Kagome to sit in front of him with his arms slung over her in a protective manor.

"That's great." The photographer said snapping shots immediately.

"Um…something is still…off…I'm trying to create a playful love scene…why don't you kiss her shoulders or something." He suggested. Kagome's eyes widened at hearing this and turned her head a bit to see the hanyou laughing in his eyes. Before she knew it he was placing butterfly kisses on her left shoulder. Kagome felt as if her face was going to be on fire. She still wasn't quiet used to having things like this happen to her. It was a strange new feeling, but secretly she enjoyed it.

Kagome knew that if she didn't put a stop to it soon, she would go crazy. She slowly moved out of his kisses and decided if she didn't take charge of the situation she would be totally lost. Not to mention she would lose her bet with him that she made earlier in the ballroom shoot. So slowly she turned around to face him and he just smirked at her with eyes that told her. 'Psh..what are you gonna do' She simply smirked back at him and decided to attack. She placed her arms around his neck and went for what she guessed was his weakest spot, his ears. Already sensing where she was going she felt him tense up a bit. Kagome decided that it was time to show him that she too could be teasing. She smiled into his ear and whispered.

"You may think you know my weaknesses, but I definitely know what yours is." Kagome purred into his ear.

She then proceeded to run her hands from his shoulders to his back. She was still sitting practically in his lap and shifted even closer to him and decided to untie his hair. Meanwhile the photographer was going crazy taking picture after picture. The shutter was clicking and the flash was beaming, as Kagome took control. She managed to untie his hair and moved back a bit to have a look into his eyes. In that moment she knew she had him, he was her love stricken puppy. She grasped his shirt in the front to pretend to pull him into a kiss.

The hanyou was under her spell and slowly he moved in. They were so close now that she could feel his breath on her lips. She came closer then, if possible, and slowly, teasingly, held him there. And just as the tension peaked, she gave a kiss to the tip of his nose instead of his mouth. This snapped the hanyou out of his dream, and he looked first at her in disbelief and then at the position they were in. Kagome tried with all her might to hold in her laughter, and then took further advantage of the situation by wrapping her arms around his neck once again to whisper something into his sensitive ears.

"I win"

* * *

After that shot Kagome was fairly proud of her work. As soon as she finished proclaiming her win to Inuyasha the photographer was quiet satisfied with them and called it a day. Kagome then was ushered back to her dressing room with a total confidence boost. But a big part of her was still in disbelief that she actually did that. It was a major feat to put Inuyasha into a daze and send him off to his dressing room with a look of utmost surprise. Only one thing rained on her parade. How was she supposed to act now after pulling that stunt? Would it be best to act as nothing happened and merely tell him it was just her following orders for the shoot? Or would she laugh it off and try to be cool about it. As she contemplated more on the subject while she changed back into her regular clothes she was thrown into a state of panic as she heard knocking on her door. 

"W-w-who is it?" Kagome muttered hopping and praying that it wasn't…

"It's me you idiot! Let me in." Inuyasha called from the other side of the door. Kagome slowly reached for the door knob and twisted it.

"Took you long enough…are you about ready to go?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Um yes…" Kagome answered grabbing her purse. They both thanked the crew for their hard work on the shoot and like a cold shiver she felt Kagura near her.

"Well new girl, you need to make sure to come in tomorrow as well. I'll have one of those people call you." The smartly dressed woman said as she shooed her off the set. Kagome couldn't contain the smile that was on her face. She felt a hand tap the top of her head and looked up at Inuyasha.

"C'mon you, lets get to the studio."

Surprisingly the trip home was rather quiet, but it wasn't like they could get any talking done on a motorcycle. But even walking to the door of the Shikon No Tama, no words were said. There was just an air of tension that made Kagome uncomfortable.

'Maybe I went to far…maybe he is mad at me for teasing him like that.' She analyzed in her head, knowing that no one likes a tease.

When they finally opened the door and walked in the first thing Inuyasha did was a grab a drink and then plop down on the couch. Kagome looked around and noticed everyone was gone, and it was just the two of them. She gripped her purse tightly and decided it was best to say something to him, and took a seat next to him on the couch. She looked down at her hands and then cleared her throat.

"Umm..I uh…" Kagome started not exactly knowing what she was going to say.

"You were great today." Inuyasha flatly told her and took a sip of his drink.

"Uh thanks" Kagome said slightly alarmed.

"I thought you were going to freak out and draw a blank." He said placing his drink on the coffee table in front of them.

"Well I was a little nervous…" Kagome admitted, thankful that he didn't seem mad at her.

"You looked…nice today." Inuyasha said paying her a compliment.

"Um…thank you." Okay now Kagome was freaking out…he was being super nice to her. He leaned in closer to her and she suddenly felt an arm drape around her shoulder. Kagome's stomach was now doing flips.

"But you know…" He said pulling her closer to him to actually whisper in her ear.

"If you wanted to play cat and mouse…all you had to do was ask…" Inuyasha told her. Kagome looked at him completely speechless. What threw her off the most was that he actually looked serious about it. She tried to say something, anything to try and tell him that she was just acting that way because he taunted her. But she knew it wasn't because of that…it was something else…

"You know…it is only the two of us here…" Inuyasha reminded her leaning in to her face slower and slower. Kagome was in panic mode again, and as he moved closer she barley managed to mover herself to put a hand to his lips. Inuyasha closed his eyes and then moved her hand away and slowly opened his eyes again and smiled at her leaning in for the kiss. Kagome was trapped and she couldn't do anything, her attempt to stop him failed and she was left with nothing but his face dangerously close to hers. Slowly she felt herself succumb to his spell and just as she started to close her eyes…

"NO you aren't allowed here!" Sango shouted as the door to the Shikon No Tama was burst open. Kikyou stumbled in with a look of shock on her face that was quickly replaced with anger. Slowly the rest of the group filed in and Inuyasha quickly snapped out of it, as well as Kagome.

"Inuyasha…If you know whats good for you, dont you dare show your face at the finals."

* * *

AN: …Um…yeh…boo…I hate Kikyou…But she is so essential in stories like this. You have to have someone to hate…right? Lol…well yeh I hope this was a pretty good sized chapter for you all. Now that I started to re-read this I'm going to try and get back into the swing of things. But yes…please…TT send me reviews and stuff…I felt unsure of this chapter…BUT…I willllll start drawing things on for this fic. HAHA….actually that's me trying to make myself feel better for leaving everyone in the dark TT boo… but yes! Here is my info…sooo come and check it out. I'm starting the pictures so you all can get a better idea of what the dresses and stuff looks like. Not to say I'm stepping on the imagination or anything but I thought it would be cool to draw the stuff out too! Well…until next time! 

-Princess Makoto

http/sailorjupi04. my stuff...come check it out!


	11. It's in the Past

**AN:** OMG yes…I am sorry sorry sorry sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyy. I know I was like on this weird hiatus and never wrote. I am back and I promise I will finish this story. Thanks to all who have been reading and had patience to read my story up to this point. Enough of me talking….well here is the next chapter…enjoy :3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha…it belongs to the great Rumiko-sama

**Rating:** T….Inuyahsa curses a lot!

**Chapter 10: It's in the Past… **

* * *

So what do you get when you mix one pervert, an overly dressed man, a concerned girl, a flustered model, a hot angry hanyou, and a very hated woman. Complete chaos.

"Who the hell gives you permission to tell me that Kikyou?" Inuyasha spat sitting up looking at the woman that stumbled in.

"Trust me. It's just a good suggestion." Kikyou said coming over to where Inuyasha was with Kagome, giving her a dagger look and then back to Inuyasha. Kagome was a bit taken back as this stranger looked at Kagome with complete hate. It then also dawned on her that this was the same girl that was at the competition with the Black Rose. She was that elegant black swan.

"And why pray tell should I?" Inuyasha menacingly asked Kikyo.

"Besides the fact that you have no chance against us, your father also gave me a call yesterday telling me to make it clear to you that if you don't win this competition he is pulling you out of the art school and enrolling you at Tokyo University." She paused and looked at Kagome and back at Inuyasha.

"Can you see where I'm going?" Kikyou told him. Inuyasha tightened his fists at his side.

"That bastard..." Inuyasha muttered.

"So I would take my advice and bow down gracefully since you are going to lose, mainly with this as your model." Kikyou said implying "this" to be Kagome. Now it was Kagome's turn to be angry.

"My name is Kagome, and if you have a problem with me just say it." Kagome said stepping up to face the unwelcome guest. Inuyasha put a hand out to stop Kagome before she said more.

"Well, as far as not being able to excel without you Kikyou you can go to hell because we have a good model. And secondly I don't give a damn about what my father has to say. So you can take your bitchy ass out of my studio. I don't want nor need your 'warnings'." Inuyasha said bitterly with all the venom he had in him. Kikyou with a small amount of shock on her face quickly covered it with an evil smile and was heading for the door. But before she left she looked at him and said.

"I warned you, but I guess you like being an idiot." And with that she left. Inuyasha was at his highest peak of anger and looked around like he wanted to hit something. He decided to settle with the wall near him. Plaster vs. a hanyou was a meaningless match, the plaster gave in and a new whole was added to the studio.

"Inuyasha you need to stay calm, and talk it over with father." Sesshomaru said looking at the wall and then back at his now angered brother.

"Fuck that!" He yelled.

"Im not talking with that son of a bitch!" Inuyasha started and then grabbed his jacket. He then without saying anything else left the studio. The group kind of just stared at each other in silence. Kagome was completely lost. Who was that girl to Inuyasha, and why was his father doing this?

"Is someone going to explain to me what is going on...?" Kagome asked looking around at her friends.

Sesshomaru let out a sigh and had a seat on the couch brushing away bits of plaster that lingered there. Kagome took that as a sign to sit down as well.

"Well you see our father never wanted any of us to pursue anything other than being heirs to his hotel business. To make matters worse we decided we wanted to be fashion designers." Sesshomaru explained.

"Our mother used to be a very famous model. She was the most sought out model in fact. Her beauty and style could sway any man or demon, including our father. It was through a press conference held in one of his hotels that they met. I guess you could say it was love at first sight. My mom and dad got married and low and behold we were born. Of course now with two kids she couldn't model as much but she was still in high demand." Sesshomaru explained. Kagome listened intent on every word being told to her.

"Things were actually very good then, my dad's hotels were rising in popularity and he actually was arranging a pact with a famous restaurant owner. Things were so good that restaurant owner promised his own daughter to Inuyasha to strengthen the bond. It seemed as if happiness was promised to last forever, until that fateful day." Sesshomaru said sadly.

"I still remember that day clearly, I was just turning seventeen and Inuyasha was thirteen. We both were so young, and unprepared. Our mother, who worked so hard her whole life, was being called out again on business for another photo shoot. She kissed us goodbye before getting into her car. She told us to be good and that she would return in a week. She never returned from her flight. It was the worst thing in the world to receive a call saying that the plane your mother was on crashed and there were no survivors. It tore us all up." Sesshomaru said concealing all emotion. Kagome wasn't as good at hiding her emotions and found herself crying. She was thinking to herself how it must have felt for Inuyasha being so young and not having a mother from one day to the next. Sesshomaru continued.

"Well my father is the kind of person that doesn't like to dwell on things for long and as soon as her funeral was over it was back to business, but now he seemed colder than usual. He was sterner and more persistent on training my brother and I how to run the business. He also was still very determined on merging our company with the restaurant chains as well. I for one could not stand it for any longer and decided to leave the family and go to college to pursue my own career which infuriated my father even more. Now that I think about it, it must have then been even worse for Inuyasha. Everything was thrust upon him when I left and eventually he couldn't stand it any longer. But he did find support through someone else when he left." Sesshomaru said looking at the other members of the group.

"Kikyou followed Inuyasha to college and decided that she would support him and his decisions." Sango said looking down at the ground. Kagome's mouth dropped.

"He-she…she…they are engaged?!?!" Kagome asked completely shocked and also feeling a pang in her chest.

"Yup…her daddy is that big time restaurant owner." Miroku said with a smirk.

"But…it doesn't seem like they get along now…what happened?" Kagome asked finding it hard to swallow.

"Well believe it or not they used to get along very well…and…she was a part of our team. She was our original model." Sango said.

"It was our first semester of school and we all clicked together so well and we were getting ready for our first mini competition. We all were working our butts off." Miroku said with a bit of a stretch.

"I had never seen Inuyasha put so much work and time into making a dress. He would spend countless nights where he couldn't even meet up with us. We hardly saw him or heard from him. Which I think was the start of everything." Sango said thinking out loud.

"You see there was this guy from a different academy that had his eye on Kikyou. His name was Naraku and he inherited a lot from his parents and had unlimited access to supplies from various stores." Miroku said with distaste.

"He would come around every now and again to talk with Kikyou. He would talk with her filling her head with complete crap." Sango continued.

"Yes, telling her things like,' You know why that hanyou hasn't been around lately? I hear there is another woman he has been with these past few nights'…or some stupid stuff like that." Miroku said with a cocky voice when it came to Naraku's parts.

"What he was actually doing those late nights was working for Kagura. After he left his Father's business he was essentially penniless." Sango sighed.

"Yes but Father decided to let him stay at one of his hotels for the time being, but refused to give him any money for college or any other living expenses." Sesshomaru added.

"He didn't want his heir to the business staying in a cardboard box. Bad publicity you know." Sesshomaru said.

"So Inuyasha did different add campaigns for Kuroi Kaze." Sango said.

"Yah and the work helped pay for his school tuition. And as an added plus for working for Kagura, she let Inuyasha use her materials as well." Miroku smirked.

"But he didn't tell us what he was doing at night either until after we saw adds of him for a summer collection for Kuroi Kaze. He said he was under contract and couldn't talk about the projects he was modeling for." Sango added in.

"So I guess Kikyou didn't take to it very well and started believing Naraku?" Kagome asked.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said with distaste.

"She is completely brain washed by him. Kikyou got so wrapped up with his lies that on the night before one of our finals she told us she was quitting our troupe. She had a total spaz fight with Inuyasha and stormed out of the studio and never came back until tonight." Sango said and sighed.

"It was such a shame too, because what Inuyasha had made for her was a complete masterpiece." Miroku said staring at the ceiling.

Kagome felt a bit taken back at the mention of Inuyasha making something with all his heart and soul for another woman. She knew that she wasn't exactly exclusive or anything with Inuyasha, but knew she couldn't deny having some feelings for him.

"Well Kagome I think it would be best for you to go to Inuyasha and make sure he has not done anything rash." Sesshomaru said while he pulled out a clear container with glass beads inside. Kagome nodded her head and gathered her things.

Kagome exited the cab she took to get to the hotel Inuyasha was living at. It seemed to lose a bit of its sparkle now that she knew the story behind Inuyasha living in it. In a way he was very much like her. They both were being forced into the same cage their parents crafted for them. They both were trying to break the system and live their own lives. They both were identical. She gathered some air in her lungs and fished out the spare card key Inuyasha had given her and used it to open the door. She really didn't know if he had cooled off by now but she noticed he was sitting on the couch engrossed in work. She took a shy step forward.

"Hey." Kagome whispered.

"Yo." He said briefly and returned to his work. Kagome was completely puzzled. He could have been shooting flames from his mouth hours earlier. Did he really calm down that fast? She was expecting to see the apartment in a mess, and more holes in the walls. She decided she would be brave and took a seat next to him. She actually was at a loss for words. What should she say?

'So I heard all about your fall out with your fiancé and stuff.' Kagome tried to start up the conversation in her head.

'Yeah right.' Kagome sighed. She shook her head and then decided on the next lamest conversation starter.

"So what are you doing?" Kagome asked looking at the different colors and textures of the material swatches.

"..uh..looking at materials…what else does it look like." Inuyasha said raising an eyebrow.

"Well…I don't know…Um I am going to take a shower…" Kagome said, not knowing what else to do at the moment and figured she would tackle this hurdle later.

"Ok..whatever." Inuyasha said plainly without looking up from his swatches.

Kagome then got up and went over to her room. She rummaged through her clothes in her drawers and fished out her towel and other bath items. She then headed to Inuyahsa's room to use the shower when she noticed the door to his walk-in closet was slightly open. She could see bits of clothes on their hangers standing tall inside and something else. Curiosity got the better of her and she pushed the door open further and was stopped in her tracks immediately. There before her, on a dress forum, stood the most stunning creation she had ever seen. It was a white satin gown with red accents on it. It had a beaded bodice that hugged the mannequin in the waist and then began to flare out with a slight train towards the bottom. It was so gorgeous it could have been a…wedding dress. Kagome didn't even know that her knees had given out and she was slumped on the floor looking at what must have been the creation Inuyasha had made for Kikiyo. She also didn't hear Inuyasha coming in either.

"Hey make sure you leave me some hot water…" Inuyasha said entering the room and then stopped when he saw Kagome sitting in his closet.

* * *

**AN:** Wow…yeh..I think I will end this chapter here :3 That was a lot of background info!

Thanks for all the people who have been supporting me and adding this fic to their favorites and leaving me comments. It means a lot to me because I know I haven't updated in FOREVER. I honestly got in a slump and couldn't figure out what to do next in this fic. But I have been re-watching the series and became inspired. Sooo bear with me on the earlier chapters that have a billion grammatical errors and mix ups. Also I found it weird that I mentioned that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were born from the same mom…soooooo for technical sake I will just say that Sesshomaru just happened to inherit the more demonisitc jeans versus being a hanyou with a little bit of demon jeans. Uh..yeh..T_T sorry for those who are really technical and such…this is all I can do..but honestly them being demons and such really doesn't affect my story that much. I just had Inyasha stay hanyou because that is what I like him as. I am hoping to wrap this story up in about 2 more chapters sooooo bear with me and I hope you enjoy my story…

Asenva….aka Princess Makoto

ps. Asenva will be my new name…I am phasing all my sailorjupiter accounts to Asenva which is my stage name/artists name :3


End file.
